Friends With Benefits
by lalalala72
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie watch Friends With Benefits and realize they want to do it? How will it turn out? REWRITTEN CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Friends With Benefits**

"Aw that movie was so cute!" Carly shrieked as the pressed the stop button on the DVD player and walked over to fish the disc out. We'd just finished watching a new movie called Friends With Benefits. Don't ask how we got it. Carly said she wanted to see it and a bunch of crazy fans sent her bootleg DVDs. Anyway, the movie was about two friends who have sex. Sounds nice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a cell phone ringing. Carly smiled widely and picked it up. "Hey baby." And ran upstairs, sparing us a conversation we all didn't want to here.

I heard a groan come from a chair across the room. "I'm gonna go now." A hurt Gibby stated. About two weeks ago, he told me that he liked Carly. So I know how much this must hurt for him. She's literally obsessed with her boyfriend. And the guy's an ass, he's only dating her to get into her pants, but she's too lovestruck to see it.

"Bye Gib, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and walked out silently. I looked to my side, I almost forgot that Sam was here, she was being so quiet. I nudged her gently. "Hey."

"Don't touch me nub." I smiled at her, that's just like her. That's just how we are. Kindness returned with insults. In the past that would've made me scream at her, but I'm used to it now, I almost kind of like it. It's like every moment with her is some type of foreplay. Alright no. I can't think about sex right now. She would kill me.

She had her head turned to me, her eyes trailing up and down my body. I took that as my opportunity to do the same. I looked at her body, of course liking what I saw, same with her beautiful curly blonde hair. But what I couldn't seem to stop staring at were her eyes. The light captures them so beautifully, it's almost as if they were replaced with diamonds or something. Alright, that's really corny. But it's also kind of true.

She shook her head and looked away, with a chuckle. "What?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She shook her head again, as if to dismiss the thought forever.

Suddenly I knew what she was thinking: She wanted to do what they do in the movie. Sex with no strings. The idea floated through my mind. My answer: Hell yes. Why wouldn't I want to sleep with her? Who wouldn't want to sleep with her?

"Let's do it." I practically whispered and she looked up at me, shocked. Not like she was going to hurt me or anything.

She gave me a serious look, but then shook her head again. "No, I can't even believe we're talking about this right now, Frednub."

"And why not?" I asked her, raising my voice a little higher than a whisper.

But now she was screaming at me. She got up from the couch and stood in front of me. "Because, friends don't do that!" I was about to interrupt and explain to her that we just watched a movie about friends who do that, but I decided to let her finish. In a lower voice, she said "And what if something happens and we fight? What about Carly? What would we tell her then?"

"Please, Sam. Is that really the best that you can come up with?" I was now standing to. "We fight all of the time, how would this be any different?"

She was silent now, as I hovered above her, walking closer and closer to her, so tempted to grab her face and attack her lips with mine.

"We need to set up some ground rules." On the inside, I was jumping up and down. I was so excited. But also extremely nervous at the same time. On the outside, I just gave a little victory smile.

"Of course." I whispered.

"No feelings."

"No telling anybody."

"Especially not Carly."

"My god, ESPECIALLY not Carly." I emphasized the especially, God only knows what she would say if she knew about this.

"I pick when I want to do it, you don't get to bootycall me."

I chuckled a little. Of course she's going to be in control. "Okay."

"Okay then, we're set."

"When should we start?" I asked in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Hm...right now's cool with me." I smiled and sat down on the couch, pushing her down gently so I could be on top of her. "Not here, dipwad." And then she flicked me on my forehead and pushed me up.

"Alright then. You are so lucky that my mom works nights." I said as I walked towards the exit to Carly's apartment.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered, I'm guessing mostly to herself. As I let her into my apartment, it suddenly dawned on me: I'm about to lose my virginity. And I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

**So, thoughts? Shall I continue? I really liked this idea and I've seen it on the website once or twice, but I assure you guys that this story will be original. I plan on making it both humorous and romantic at the same time. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this is my first sex scene. And I'm a girl writing from Freddie's point of view, so excuse me if I got a few things wrong...Well, here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

I led her into my room and shut the door behind me, locking it. I knew nobody was going to walk it, but I was just taking precautions. I switched the lights off, letting the dim light from my window shine into my room. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous. Suddenly I felt a hand on my chest. "Relax, Benson. We're friends, you don't have to be nervous."

She's right. It's not like I'm doing this with somebody who's going to be judging me the entire time. Actually, I kind of am. I felt like I should get some practice in before I sleep with Sam, but it's too late for that. This is happening right now. Besides, it's not like I really care about what Sam thinks any way. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Sam's shirt land near my feet. I stared down on my shoes for a moment, the shirt being joined by her jeans a moment later. I looked up at her, dressed in only her bra and underwear, boyshorts of course.

I didn't know what to say. Sure I'd seen naked girls before on...movies and such. But in real life? Never. The farthest I've ever gone was kissing, barely even making out. "What's wrong, Nub? You scared to show me what's under the clothes?" She asked walking towards me. Next thing I knew, she was undressing me.

I pushed her hand away gently. "I got this Puckett." I whispered and swiftly pulled off my shirt. I let her gawk at my abs for a moment. "Like what you see?"

Of course, she walked up to me and smacked my arm. "Just finish taking your clothes off, Benson. I don't have all night."

I turned around to look at my clock. "Actually, it's only 9:04. You have until 6 to get out of my apartment. So you kind of do have all night."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from me, but she was still standing pretty close to me. I didn't know if she changed her mind. The look on her face kind of hinted that she had. "Oh just get on with it, Benson." Next thing I knew, my pants were down at my ankles.

"Sam!" I practically screamed at her, kicking my pants off. She shrugged her shoulders and stood in front of me. We stared at each other for a moment.

"You ready?" I nodded my head and watched as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting her boobs fall out of the clothing and threw it on the ground. I couldn't help but stare. This is the first real pair of boobs that I've ever seen. I just wanted to reach out and touch them.

I walked closer to her and decided that it was time to start. I grabbed her waist, even though I was tempted to grab her breasts, just a few inches above where my hands were right now, and pulled her into a kiss. We kissed for a moment, but then she pulled away and looked into my eyes. I was about to ask what she was doing but she gave me a smirk and started tracing kisses down my neck, to my collar bone, all the way down my stomach, until she was on her knees in front of me.

I knew what was coming next. "You ready, dork?"

"Really, Sam? Right now? You're gonna insult me right now?" She winked at me as I said this.

"Were you expecting any less?" She asked as she played with the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them down until I was fully naked. I kicked my boxers away and waited for her to talk.

I was waiting for her to laugh or something. I don't know, she always laughs at me. However, when I looked down at her she was gawking, literally staring in, what I hoped was delight. "What?" I whispered slightly. Suddenly, I couldn't take this wait any longer. I wanted to do this. I wanted her to suck my dick, but of course, being her, she was torturing me.

"Holy fucking shit, you're huge!" She practically screamed.

I chuckled a little bit. She stood up and I felt completely disappointed. Seriously, if she wasn't going to do this soon, I will be forced to finish the job myself. She pulled me over to my bed, pushing me down once we got there. I stared at her and she stared back as if to tell me something, but I just didn't know what she wanted me to say. "Well, get under the blankets!" I did as I was told, not wanting to stall this any longer.

Next thing I knew, she was in there with me. However, she came up from the other end and now her hand is on my...on my dick. Oh my god she's stroking it. I let out a few moans and realized that I may not have the best stamina. I don't know how long I can last, and she just started. She chuckled a little, obviously amused at how I can seem to control my groans. And then I was in her mouth. But I, I mean my, you know.

I'm not sure how long I can last. It's only been a minute or two. "Oh god, yes. Sam, I'm, I'm. Oooh."

I didn't mean to, but I exploded in her mouth. I couldn't help it! I tried to wait a second. "Benson!" She screamed and peeked her head out of the sheets, her face only inches away from mine, and she was lying on top of me. Almost completely naked. The only thing between us was her very thin underwear.

"I'm sorry?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

She shook her head. "We're just going to have to work on that." I was going to question her, but she distracted me by pulling her panties off.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think?" She stared at me for a moment before flicking me in the head, just as she had earlier. "It's my turn, now get down there."

She took my spot on the bed and I took the spot she was previously in. I didn't know I was going to do this! If I did I would've researched it. I stared at her vagina. There was only a little bit of light coming in and it was just barely enough to see. Okay, I've seen this in...movies. I just need to lick the clitoris. Where the hell is that? Vagina's seriously need manuals. I just started licking, figuring I'd stop when I heard a moan, but as I licked all around, I heard nothing. "What are you doing down there?" She asked and I could hear the amusement in her voice, which was a little bit of a relief. It helped make this awkward situation, not so awkward.

I figured I'd tell her the truth. Maybe she could help me figure this out and I could actually be good at it. "I'm, uh. I'm trying to find the clitoris, but I'm kind of having a little-"

Her hand cut me off, reaching down and touching herself at the part where I should lick. "Is that enough direction for you, Benson? Now get started, mama's getting antsy."

I smirked. Alright, I know where it is now. All I have to do it lick there for a little while and that would be in. So, I got to business. "Oh yeah. Right there." I heard her say a few times. God only knows how long I was down there. All I know is that my tongue was starting to cramp up, I don't know how much longer I can do this. "Finger me." I stopped what I was doing for a moment and looked down at my hand. I slowly pushed one finger in. I started pumping in and out and she was moaning like crazy. I guess I was doing this right. "I'm cumming!" She screamed and next thing I knew, my finger was covered in her juices. I didn't know what to do about it, so I just wiped it on my sheets.

I lifted the blankets and was lying on top of her, barely even an inch away from her face. "Was that good?" I asked her and saw her blush slightly.

All she did was nod. She was obviously still out of breath. "Well, sex or not?" She whispered to me, and I nodded. I was instantly nervous again, as I reached into the drawer next to my bed and dug through all of my stuff, finding the box of condoms that I keep hidden. I struggled to open the plastic case that it was in. "Oh give it to me, Benson, I'm getting impatient."

She opened it in one slick movement and I was beginning to think that she had done this before. The nervousness overflowed me now that I realized she may have somebody to compare me too. I felt her reach down and roll the condom onto me and the feel of her hand on me again, oh god. "Sam?" She looked up at me.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Is this your first time?" I whispered to her.

The was a silence before she answered. "Kind of. You?"

"Obviously it's mine. What do you mean kind of?"

"Let's just drop it okay?" She asked and look away from me.

I wouldn't have it though. I turned her cheek back to look at me and decided bribery was the best way to get it out of her. "No fucking until you answer." Her eyes widened and I knew that was a good way to get her. She was impatiently horny as it was. And yes, I was too, but I'd rather know if I'm her first or not before we begin.

"I almost had sex with Pete. The clothes were off and the condom was on but then my mom walked in so it didn't happen. The next day I found out her was cheating on me. So yes this is my first time, but I came pretty damn close to having sex with somebody else." I stayed silent. She obviously didn't want to tell me that, but I'm glad she did. Now I know, I am the first guy that Sam Puckett will ever have sex with. And that gave me at least a little confidence.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I positioned myself on top of her, the tip of my penis right at the beginning of her opening.

"Yeah." She whispered as she gripped her hands onto my back. I know that the first time hurts for a girl, I pay attention in health class. So I know to be careful, gentle, until she tells me otherwise. I slowly slipped myself into her. Oh my god it's so warm. It's like...I don't even know how to explain it, but it feels good as hell. I slowly pumped myself in and out of her. However, I saw a small tear escape her eyes. I stopped moving inside of her for a second.

"You alright?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, the pain's almost over, just keep going." I did as I was told and moments later, she started moaning. I let out a few groans, but not nearly as much as her, because I started biting down on her neck. Not hard or anything, but I just bit down, and started sucking. "Oooh Freddie!" She screamed. And for some reason, her saying my real name turned me on immensely. I knew I was about to cum, I couldn't take this any longer.

"Sam, I'm gonna-"

"Me too!"

We both screamed and hit our climaxes at nearly the same time. I collapsed on top of her, my dick still in her. A moment later, she was pushing me off. "What?" I asked as she started putting all of her clothes on. "Where are you going?"

"Back over to Carly's." She said nonchalantly as she clasped her bra and reached for her jeans and shirt.

"You don't want to stay or something?" I asked her. I feel like I'm using her or something, I just don't like the feeling. I also wouldn't really mind it if she stayed a little longer.

"Benson. The rules say just sex. Okay? No feelings. You don't have to feel bad."

I shook the thought out of my head. We're still friends. Friends hang out with each other. "I'll go over to Carly's with you." I said, getting out of bed.

"Suit yourself." And then she walked out. Just like that she was gone. And I felt a weird mix of guilt, happiness, and...I don't know what else. I kind of liked it though. This whole arrangement we have going on sure is going to be fun.

**How was it? Awkward? Enjoyable? Shall I continue? Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were...well to say the least, they were awkward. Me and Sam avoided each other at all costs. But there were the times that we needed to be near each other, such as iCarly rehearsals and what not. I don't know if I should feel guilty for using her, or if I should feel used. And every time I'm near her, I literally only picture her naked. It's hard. I just want to rip all of her clothes off and do it again. She made me feel good. And sure, sex with any girl is probably good, but I want to do it with her again.

At the moment, we were having a rehearsal. Carly and Sam were reading some index cards and doing weird movements, just like they do at every rehearsal. I listened to them and laughed at a few things they were saying, just like I always do.

"And now for the, say this with me-" Carly said and Sam looked down at her card as they simultaneously said "Wheel of terror!" Then they proceeded to act terrified, but ended up just laughing. "And that's about it." Carly stated as she looked over her index cards again to make sure they didn't miss anything.

_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots._ Carly's phone rang and me and Sam stared at her in disgust. "That song is terrible." I said and Carly shook her head as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and read her new text that was, no doubt, sent from her boyfriend.

"For once I agree with you, Fredweird." I was shocked by the sound of Sam's voice. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just smirked, so I smiled at her. And for a while I got lost in her eyes. I stared and stared. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't. She suddenly looked away and I looked at her. She is beautiful, and I got to sleep with her. That's probably the best I'll ever get. My eyes drifted down to her ass, and again, I couldn't look away. Good thing she's facing away from me, because if she saw me looking, I would, undoubtably, be punched.

"Freddie. Freddie." I heard Carly say and I looked up quickly to see her waving a hand at me. "Eyes up here buddy." I instantly blushed and took a step back. Just taking precautions in case Sam knows what I was looking at. "I'm heading over to Groovie Smoothies, are you joining?"

"That depends." She stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Is Jake going to be there?"

"Yes, of course he is. So is that a yes?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna work on the website a little bit." I stated as I walked over to my laptop and pretended like I was doing some productive. I really just didn't want Carly to question why I didn't want to go, because I know that if she finds out I hate Jake, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Sam, you coming?" Carly asked her.

"Nope, I'm gonna catch up on some girly cow. But bring me back a-"

"Strawberry Splat, I know." I saw Carly left and she waved goodbye to us.

I watched as Sam looked out of the glass door and waited until I heard another slam, which indicated that Carly was gone. Without warning, she pushed my tech cart out of the way and pushed me up against the wall, slamming her lips into mine. I instantly kissed her back, I've been anticipating this ever since it happened last time. In one move, I flipped positions with her, so she was now against the wall. Her leg was slowly wrapping itself around my waist and I started to feel a hard coming on. Oh my god she so hot. I started kissing down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as I went, stopping at her breasts.

I heard her give a small moan and I knew that she liked it. I started nibbling a little bit and licking the exposed skin. I finished unbuttoning her shirt and I helped her pull it off. As soon as it was gone, I reached behind her back and attempted to unclasp her bra. Attempted being the keyword. I fumbled a bit and she let out a groan after a minute of my trying. "And you were doing so good there, Benson."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked seductively as I attacked her breast again, but she pushed me off slightly. I looked down at her. She was topless, but still dressed in her jeans and shoes. I smirked, I would have to take care of that.

"It was," She barely whispered back. "But you really need to practice taking off a girl's bra without fumbling and making the process unsexy."

"Well, it's not like I've had much practice!" I said back, and tried sucking on her boob again, but she didn't allow it.

"I wonder why, nub." And then she walked away from me, still not wearing any clothing on her top half. She was teasing me, and I'm really starting to hate her for it. But how can I hate her? Seriously, she let's me touch her boobs, even if it is only when she wants me to.

"Again with the insults? It is always going to be like that?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Would you expect any less?" I shook my head, she was right. She will always be Sam, the insulter, and I would always be Freddie, the insultee. I didn't answer her, instead, I quickly took my shirt off, followed by my pants. She stared at me with wide eyes. "I was only planning on teasing you, Benson. But since you're almost naked, eh, why not." I smirked at her, and she took her jeans off, followed by her panties. With no hesitation, I basically ripped my boxers off and reached into my pocket for a condom. "Pass it over Benson, we don't have all day here. Carly's going to be back soon so we have to make this quick."

I threw the condom over to her and she opened it quickly, throwing the plastic on the ground and walking over to me, rolling it onto my dick. I moaned as soon as her hand touched my dick and she smirked at me. Without warning, she pushed me down on the ground. "Really Sam?"

"Oh shut up." She said as she jumped on top of me, sliding herself onto my dick. And she was riding me. And, oh god, I really like this. And the way she looks in the light right now...Alright don't think about that, we're just having sex. I don't like her or anything...No...no no no. This is gonna ruin everything. I can't like her. Don't think about that, just think about how there is a sexy girl riding you right now. Oooh yes. "Oh fuck Freddie."

As soon as she said that, I couldn't take it. Something about her being on top of me and being in control, in a matter of moments I was cumming. I let out a few groans and stopped moving. "Already, Benson?" She asked, slightly annoyed but amused at the same time."We really need to work on your stamina."

And then we heard the front door to Carly's apartment open. "Sam, Freddie." I looked at her and she looked at me, wide eyes staring back each other, frozen. Quickly she jumped off of me and pulled her clothes on, only taking a second.

"I'll be right down!" Sam screamed back.

"No, it's fine, I'm coming up!" Carly screamed back, and I finally got up off of the ground. I pulled my shirt on and Sam fixed her hair, looking perfectly normal. I peeled the used condom off. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I whisper screamed. She took it from my hand and threw it across the room.

"Put your pants on!" She whisper screamed back and I reached for my boxers pulling them on quickly. Then we heard footsteps. In on swift movement I got my pants, put them on and buttoned them, running over to my tech gear as Sam plopped down on the bean bag.

Then we heard the door knob turn and Carly walked in with a carrier filled with 3 smoothies. I gave a sigh of relief, glad that we didn't get caught, cause that sure as hell was a close one. "Here you go guys." She basically whispered, I could tell she was upset.

Sam and I walked towards her and Carly pulled out a smoothie handing it to Sam. Then she pulled another one out and was about to hand it to me, but hesitated. "Freddie," She smirked a little bit, obviously confused. "You're shirt's on inside out."

I didn't know what to say. What am I supposed to say? "Uh, I didn't, uh, realize that. But thanks for pointing it out." I took the smoothie out of her hand and quickly gulped on it. "Mmm, good smoothie, thanks Carls."

"No problem?" She said, but it came out as more of a question. Next time, I'm going to have to make sure everything is in place, because I have a feeling Carly's getting suspicious.

**So, Freddie likes Sam now(: And why do you think Carly's back so fast? And more importantly, how suspicious is Carly? Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So anyway, Carls, what's up with you? I thought you had a date with Jake?" Sam asked as she sipped her smoothie and walked back over to the bean bag she was sitting on just a moment ago.

Carly took her smoothie out of the holder and dropped the carrier in the case, walking over to sit down next to Sam. "You promise not to make fun of me?" She looked at both me and Sam and we both nodded. "I'm only telling you guys this because we promised to tell each other everything."

My eyes widened a bit and I felt a pang that was recognizable as guilt hit my stomach. I looked over at Sam and her face was flushed a bit, so I knew she felt the same way. Carly was about to tell us something really important just because of that pact we made and here me and Sam are, fucking each other and keeping it a secret from her.

"What is it?" I asked her, not moving from my tech cart. I didn't want her to notice anything else about the way I looked and get even more suspicious.

"It's embarrassing!" She stood up, as did Sam, and she grabbed her arm lightly.

"You know you can tell us anything. We're not going to judge you, we're your best friends." Sam turned to me as she said this, and our eyes caught each other. And I could see it: The guilt. I don't know what this means though. Do we stop? Do we tell Carly? What's going to happen?

"Alright." Carly looked to the floor and quickly and quietly said something that neither me nor Sam could understand.

"What was that?" I asked her and she looked back up at me.

"I saw Gibby there. With Tasha. And I got jealous. And Jake figured it out and left. Okay? Is that was you wanted to hear?" I smiled. I think that had been his plan from the beginning. Be strong, be the friend. Show her you can be more. Smart boy. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing." I said, still smiling.

"No really, I need to know, because I'm going through a crisis right now!" She screamed in a way that only she could do as she walked up to me and grabbed my inside out shirt.

I pushed her hand off of me gently and, still smiling, said "Did you happen to talk to Gibby after Jake left."

She gave me a confused look and then slapped my arm repetitively as she screamed "Why on earth would I talk to him about this if I can barely talk to you guys right now! I don't know what's going on!"

I grabbed her hand and took it in mine, like a brother would to do a sister, cause that's basically what our relationship it. "Carly, calm down." Her nostrils flared as I said this and it was then that I remembered a valued piece of information that Spencer told me: Never tell Carly to calm down when she's angry. That will only anger her further.

Before she could him me or freak out, I spoke again and tried to calm her, without actually telling her to calm down. "Do you possibly like Gibby?"

She stared at me wide eyed and I looked to my side to see Sam had joined us. She stood next to me, our shoulders just barely touching, and I couldn't help but feel an electric spark between us. "Carly, it's okay if you do. I'm not going to make fun of you, I promise."

It was then that Carly let her defenses down. Mine and Sam's opinion obviously means a lot to her, and now that she realized they don't matter, she spoke her mind. She pulled her hand away from mine and started pacing the room. "I don't know! I've never really thought about it, I mean I have, but only for a second or something and he's not my type! I go for buff bad boys, and Gibby's...not that. But I can't help it, he's so sweet and he's a perfect guy and when I saw him with Tasha, I mean I know that I shouldn't have cared because I've seen them together before, but I felt jealous. So I don't know if I like him. I really really don't want to like him! I want to like Jake. I do like Jake. He's my boyfriend, not Gibby. Gibby is not my boyfriend."

The rant was originally supposed to be said to me and Sam, but some how it changed. Towards the middle of it, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she didn't like him. "I think you should talk to him."

"I think you two should try to keep your pants on!" She screamed back at us. I looked at Sam and her eyes widened, as I'm sure mine did. "Yeah, I saw you. Sam humping your brains out on MY floor. Which is a mental image that will never get out of my brain, by the way. So thank you for scarring me forever!"

Sam left my side, and my shoulder felt bare without her radiating warmth next to me. "Are you mad?"

I realized that I was just as much a part of this conversation as Sam, and walked over to where they were, standing as close to her as I possibly could without being obvious. "Well, a little!" She screamed. I looked over at Sam, who was looking at the ground. She obviously didn't know what to say. "Are you guys, like, together? Because if you are, I don't appreciate-"

"We're not together!" Sam practically screamed. "Like I would ever be with this nub." I would never admit this out loud, but those words broke my heart. Into a million billion pieces.

Carly's face seemed to lighten a little bit. That's what she was scared of, I guess. She didn't want us to have our relationship sorted out before hers was. "Oh, well then what were you guys doing?"

I shook my head, trying to find the words to describe what's going on. "We're just...satisfying each other's needs."

Sam turned to me and smirked. "That's a good way to put it, Benson."

"Ew." Carly muttered, but I could see a small smile on her face. "If you're going to do that, please don't do it in any place that I could walk in on you at." And then she started walking out of the studio.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, and she stopped right before she walked out.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. To Gibby. I'm gonna try to sort this out and figure out what's going on."

"That's a good idea." I answered back.

She then turned the door knob and walked out, but before she was fully out of the door, turned back and said "Two things. One: You guys better clean my floor. And two: Please please don't have sex in here again."

**So what do you think? And should I do a chapter in Carly's point of view? Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is in Carly's POV, so there's not much seddie, sorry ): And for those of you who asked if I could do a chapter in Sam's POV, I'm sorry, but no. I want to keep how Sam feels a secret and just build off of their sexual relationship, all in Freddie's point of view. Occasionally in Carly's. Maybe even in Gibby's or Spencer's. But I will not do it in Sam's point of view. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll have another one up soon(:**

I couldn't believe it. Just sex? I'm not sure I buy that. I know how much Sam's virginity meant to her. And sure, Freddie's a guy and he has all of those boyish hormones, but he's still Freddie. I know both of them like the backs of hands. At least I thought I did, and I think there's something more. Something way beyond the act of just 'satisfying each other's needs.' Still, I wish they wouldn't do that on my floor. Ew gross. That's one mental image that I will never be able to get out of my head. I may need therapy because of this. Walking down the stairs I quietly muttered, "Thanks Sam and Freddie for fucking on MY floor in MY house where I could easily walk in on you guys at any moment! Not that you guys would care because you'd be too busy humping each other like there's no tomorrow to even notice I was there!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs right as I finished my little rant. "Who's too busy humping each other like there's no tomorrow?" I looked up to see him. The guy that I was on the hunt for. The guy that confuses the hell out of me. How does he do it? Is he like tricking me or something? Is this all just a prank or an experiment and I'm the victim? All I know is that Gibby was standing in front of me, hands in his pockets.

"Uh, no one. What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out quieter than I had hoped it would.

"I saw Jake leave you at the Groovie Smoothie. You looked upset, I wanted to see what was wrong." He took a few steps closer to me and I looked at him, taking in everything. His hair was spiked and it looked as if his mother had done it, like she was about to send him off to the first grade or something. His shirt was tucked in and there was a very geeky brown belt wrapped around his waist, keeping his school-uniform pants secure. His body, well his body was nothing like Jake's. Nor was it like any of my other ex-boyfriends. He was abnormally shaped, but somehow, it worked for him. I can't picture him with male model hair, or designer clothes. And least of all, I can't picture him with a body so hot, you could bake cookies on it. But the funny thing is, I don't want him to have any of this. Because if he did, he just wouldn't be Gibby. And all his flaws are what I like most about him; they remind me that perfection is mediocre, and that sometimes, life's a lot better when you're flawed.

"Carls, are you okay?" He asked me again. Obviously I'd drifted off for a moment or two. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm- well I'm confused. But I'll figure it out." He nodded and took his hands out of his pockets and put one of them on the railing of the staircase, dangerously close to where mine is. "I thought you were with Tasha." The last past came out much more quietly than I had wished, showing off my nervousness.

"Nope. Tasha and I broke up."

I gave him a look of compassion, but for some reason, I was filled with joy the instant he said this. No Carly, bad. You have a boyfriend, a very hot boyfriend with a 6 pack and perfect hair. But this is Gibby, he's...well, he's Gibby. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

He took another step closer to me, our finger tips now touching in the slightest, but still sending sparks through my entire body. I wonder what would happen if we kissed..."No you're not." He whispered back to me. "What's going on with you and Jake?"

"He said he needed time to think." I shrugged my shoulders. It really was no big deal, now that I think about it. I don't feel a single ounce of pain towards my somewhat break up with him, even though I really should.

"I say he's an idiot." He took another step closer to me, only a couple of inches away now. I felt my entire body tense up as he started to lace his fingers with mine.

"And why is that?" I asked in the most flirtatious voice I could manage. Who knew Gibby could make me feel this flustered.

"Oh FUCK Freddie, oooooooh. DON'T STOP!" I tore my eyes away from Gibby and shot a death glare, that of course I knew they couldn't catch, upstairs. "ALREADY?" I heard Sam scream.

I walked over to my kitchen and opened up the closet door, pulling out a swiffer mop. "What are you doing?" He asked me and I pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Making Sam and Freddie clean the floor." I said and he jumped in the elevator with me before the doors shut. My two best friends are so going to pay for ruining this moment. Even if it was with Gibby.

**So what do you think? Shall the next chapter be in Gibby's POV, Freddie's, or Carly's again? You tell me, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is in Gibby's point of view(: Enjoy!**

It was silent as I rode in the elevator with the love of my life, Carly. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Well, I'm not ashamed to admit it to anybody but Carly. Which is not a very Gibby like thing to do. But I'm confuzzled, really. I'm just...she's confuzzling me so much. I don't know when this started, my liking her, but all I know is that I'm glad it did. Because, I think she may be the one. I may just be 16 but it's possible that I found her right? It happens. High school romances sometimes turn out to be a lifetime.

I was torn away from my thoughts by the elevator dinging and hearing a few screams. "Close your eyes." I heard Carly say in an annoyed voice and I gave her a confuzzled look, but did as I was told, using my free hand to guide myself out of the elevator. "Alright, put some clothes on and here." I heard movement and somebody walked towards Carly, grabbing the mop I suppose.

"Is it free to look?" I asked them and I swear, even through my hand I could see Sam's eye rolling.

"Yes Gibby, we're all decent." I opened my eyes and saw Freddie still struggling to get his clothes on and Sam standing in her bra and underwear.

"That's not...You're not dressed." I said in a serious tone. For real, did she really think she was fully dressed? Silly girl.

Carly didn't give Sam time to answer because she started screaming at them. If I were them, I would've been scared for my life. "Really guys? It's barely been 10 minutes! I specifically told you not to fuck on my floor! And you ruined what was going on downstairs," I raised my eyebrows and tuned out the rest of what she was saying. Does this mean that she likes me too? There's only one way to find out.

I walked in front of her, and she gave me a confuzzled look, as if to say 'I'm kind of giving them a lecture here, Gib.' But I just don't care. In one movement, my hand wrapped around her waist and I dipped her, kissing her with all the passion in me. For a moment nothing happened. I was kissing her but she wasn't kissing me. I was going to pull away and nonchalantly laugh about this, as if it doesn't hurt that she doesn't like me back. When in reality, it kills me. But she stopped me. She wrapped her arm around my neck, and dug her fingers into my hair. I smiled into the kiss, fully aware of the electrical shock that was running through us. "Aw gross! I'm scarred!" I pulled away, unwillingly, but still held her in that position.

I saw Sam standing behind Freddie, who was giving her a glare, and she was blocking her eyes. "You're scarred?" I heard Carly basically scream. I pulled her up so she was now standing up straight, but I kept my hand on her lower back, not wanting to lose all contact with her body. "At least you didn't walk in on us fucking!"

Sam's eyes widened and I laughed a little bit, finally grasping the idea of Sam and Freddie having sex. Not the nasty details, just the idea of it. They'll be together soon. I give it a week, two weeks tops. "No! Oh my god, gross. Ew ew ew no. No no no!" Sam started screaming. "Tell me you didn't sleep with the shirtless potato!" I know I should've taken offense to that, but it was Sam saying this. I'm used to it. Instead I just stayed silent and watched the argument unfold in front of me.

"No, I didn't." She said calmly and gave me a small smile. Then, the fighting and screaming continued. "At least I didn't have sex with an AV geek! No offense Freddie."

"Non taken." He chuckled, obviously enjoying this. I wonder if he was hoping for a chick fight, cause I know I sure am.

"He's-I...We...I have no idea how to respond to that!" Sam screamed at Carly. There was silence and then, all of a sudden, they both started laughing. And not just a small chuckle, but full on laughing. Then they both fell to the ground muttering "Shirtless potato" and "AV geek." I will never understand the logic of the girl's mind.

I looked at Freddie and then glanced towards the door, giving him the hint that I wanted to get out of here while I was ahead. I'd finish my long awaited conversation with Carly when Sam was not in the room to harass me. "We're going to go get smoothies." Freddie said and he started walking towards me.

Sam, who was still laughing on the floor with Carly said "Do whatever you want Freddie," And then Carly joined in, saying "It's not like I need a play by play." And then they started laughing louder, as if that was possible.

I gave Freddie a confuzzled look and whispered, "I will never understand."

He nodded his head and whispered back, "None of us ever will."

**Next chapter will be in Freddie's point of view and will mostly just be him and Gibby talking at the Groovie Smoothies. But their conversation will consist mostly of Seddie goodness(: Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freddie's point of view, enjoy(:**

Most of the walk was silent. There were a couple of words here and there, but I knew that he was thinking about Carly. And I know for sure that I was thinking about Sam. Not just one specific thought, but a million different thoughts, all having something to do with the demon. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that we had reached the Groovie Smoothie until Gibby was basically pushing me into the place.

We walked up to the counter and I ordered. "One blueberry blitz please."

T-Bo gave me a wide smile. "That will be $12."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "T-Bo? Don't you think that $12 is a little pricy?"

He nodded his head, not even denying it. "Do you want the smoothie or what?" I shook my head, but handed him the money anyway. $12 was not a huge loss for me, and smoothies helped me think, so it's worth it. I started walking away to one of the tables, but he stopped me. "Wait, wanna buy a steak?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A steak?" He didn't give me an explanation, he just nodded his head as if it was stupid to ask why there would be steaks for sale at a smoothie place. "Nah, I'll pass."

I sat at the nearest table and waited for Gibby to join me, which took about 2 minutes since he waited for our smoothies. He walked over and I looked at the expression on his face: so obviously stuck in thought. "So what's going on with Carly?" I asked him, and his face finally looked up. I literally saw it light up at the mention of her name.

"I'm not sure, man. She is one confuzzling girl." I shook my head. Years ago Gibby started using the word 'confuzzling' instead of 'confusing.' He insisted that 'confusing' was not a real word and that for all of these years people have just been pronouncing it wrong. He is dead set on 'confuzzling' being the right pronunciation of 'confusing.' I stopped arguing with him about it forever ago. There is no changing his mind.

"Well, I think she likes you." I said, finally taking a sip of my smoothie, savoring the delicious taste. Sam likes smoothies, maybe I should bring her one- no. That's not a very benefity type thing to do. That's a boyfriendy thing to do. And she's made it quite clear to me that I am not her boyfriend.

"Hm, no I don't think so. It's alright though, I'll get over it. Eventually. Maybe. Probably not." I chuckled at him. He didn't see the kiss that happened with him and Carly, he lived it. He didn't have his eyes open to witness the look of shock and pure lust on her face when he walked towards her and pressed his lips to her. And when she started kissing him back, I swear I could smell the love in the air. "What about you and Sam?"

My eyes widened at the mention of her name. I was trying to avoid this conversation, but..well I guess I should talk it out. You know? Figure this all out. And Gibby confided in me with his feelings, it's only fair that I do the same. "I don't know. We're 'friends with benefits.'" I put quotations around that.

"Hey, I saw that movie!" He shouted, obviously excited about this fact.

"I know, Gib, we watched it together. Remember?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked completely and utterly confused for a moment, but then he nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Continue with your story now please."

I laughed a little bit, but then did as he said, and continued speaking. "But I think I want more."

His face lit up more at this. He looked like he just won the lottery. "So you love her?"

I didn't know what to say. I knitted my eyebrows together and raised my hands up to my chest, waving them like a mad man. "No, no no no no. I don't love her..I just-" And then my mind drifted, doing exactly what I had hoped it wouldn't do. I was speaking my thoughts now. "She's a devil. She beats me and hits me and abuses me, both physically and mentally. She hates my mother and all of the rules. But then again so do I. That's besides the point. I do not love Sam Puckett."

There was a silence, and I thought that was it. I prayed to god that was it. That Gibby would just forget about this whole conversation. "So what do you like about her?" He asked me, and I was confused. Did he not just hear me list off the stuff that I hate about her? "Freddie, you only listed the bad things about Sam." Then he put his hand on my shoulder and got closer to my face. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me and I was about to run. I tried pushing him off, but he started shouting at me. "WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT HER?" Now I understood what he was doing, that's how he talks to his grandfather. You know, the one who's half blind, half deaf. He was pretending like I was deaf.

We now had the whole places attention and I really wasn't interested in telling everyone about my love life. I stood up and shouted, "Alright guys, shows over!" Everyone adverted their attention away from us, but I did get a few glares. I sat back down, shaking my head at the people in here. Now, what did I like about Sam? "Uh, I guess I like how she's funny. She can make me laugh like no one else."

"What are you saying?" He asked me, now obviously confused by the conversation we were having. Oh well, he wouldn't be Gibby if he was always mentally there.

"You asked me what I like about Sam." He nodded.

"Oh right. So she's funny. What else?"

"Okay, well. I like her hair. And her nose is really cute. I like how she won't let anyone boss her around. She has a mind of her own. I like how she doesn't let her family troubles effect her, even though they're probably killing her on the inside. I like how she eats. Just, it just goes to show that she doesn't care what people think about her. I like the feeling I get when I'm around her. I-" I stopped talking. I could list stuff for hours, and that scared me. I could only list about 4 or 5 things that I didn't like about her, as opposed to a list of god only knows how much I liked about her.

"You know what that sounds like to me, buddy?" Gibby asked, and I looked at him, shrugging my shoulder. "That sounds like love."

"But-" I couldn't even deny it. I did just describe love. And I feel it. I can't believe this. This can't happen, it's going to ruin everything. "I can't love her, Gib." I said in a quiet voice, making sure that nobody but him heard me.

"Why not? This is awesome!" He shouted, and again people started to look, but I ignored them and just whispered.

"It's going to ruin everything! She doesn't love me back, she doesn't even like me." He looked at me and shrugged.

"So make her love you back." I furrowed my eyebrows. What is this boy talking about? "You've got a perfect situation going with her right now. You can have sex with her and be her friend. So just be a really great friend to her, one that she can fall in love with. But also be a really great lay for her too. Because girls like Sam aren't just going to fall for romance."

I tried to hate this idea. But how could I? It was great, very well thought out. "That's some very wise advice, Gibby."

"I have my moments." We both laughed a little, but then finished our smoothies, mostly in silence, like when we were walking here. It was comfortable and very much needed though. Gibby came up with the perfect way for her to fall in love with me, and I really hope it'll work. I need to start working one it...

**This isn't my favorite chapter, I hate the ending. What do you think? How do you think Sam's going to react to this new arrangement that Freddie got going on? Next chapter will be all Seddie, don't worry(: Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two days since I've seen Sam. Or anyone for that matter. I've been doing research. I stayed cooped up in my room watching American Pie over and over again until I learned something. And I did. Apparently doubling up on condoms will help me not cum as fast. It worked for the one main character. That's really all I learned. What can I say? I enjoyed the movie.

Now I'm ready to see her. Hopefully I can fuck her long enough to make her finish. I feel awfully guilty when she doesn't. I walked over to Carly's apartment, knowing that Sam would be there. In my hands I had a plate filled with bacon. "Hey girls." I said casually as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said happily. She was acting the same way she did when she was with Steven, before she found out her was cheating on her. She was in the kitchen with a smile on her face, squeezing lemons for her disgusting lemonade.

"What's up with her?" I asked as I made my way over to the couch where Sam was sitting. I made sure to be sitting close to her, touching her in some way. I really like the feel of her against me, no matter what it is.

"Oh she's just really-" Then her eyes finally turned to me and I realized that she noticed what was in my hand. I smirked.

"I had an extra bag of bacon, so I figured I'd come over and see if you or Carly wanted some." Carly started to walk over at the mention of her name.

"Sure, I'll take a piece or two." Sam glared at her. I know that Sam would never hurt Carly for any reason, but I had a feeling that if she touched this bacon, Carly would not make it out alive. She noticed Sam's look and jumped back quickly. "Alright, alright, I'll just go finish making my lemonade."

Sam ripped the plate out of my hand and instantly started chomping down on the meat. I smiled at how cute she was, even when she was viciously eating her food. "So, Sam. I've got an MMA fight DVRed over at my place. You wanna come watch?"

She stopped eating and stared at me, bacon hanging out of her mouth. "Is this a bootycall?"

I chuckled at her, partly laughing at the seriousness in her voice, partly laughing at the bacon in her mouth. "No, I just figured you would want to watch it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, sure. But no funny business. Mama actually likes to watch these fights."

I smiled at her, although she didn't catch it, too engrossed in her bacon to notice. "I wouldn't even dream of it, Puckett."

I stood up and reached for her hand to bring her up with me, but she pushed it away. "I can get up myself, nub."

We started walking towards the door when a voice stopped us. "Where are you guys going? I made my special lemonade!"

I turned around to see Carly standing there. Wow, is it weird that I completely forgot she was there? I mean, we're in her apartment, I was aware of that, but I don't know. I guess I was just as engrossed in my plans with Sam as she was in her bacon to remember. "We're gonna watch an MMA fight at my place. We'll be back soon."

"We will?" Sam whispered to me and I went a little limp.

"Maybe not soon. But we'll be back." I looked down at Sam and she was smirking, still holding the bacon in her hand, however, it was nearly gone. Weird how much that chick can eat. And her body is so perfect. Where does all of this food go? Cause she surely is not gaining any weight.

I turned back around and noticed that sad look on Carly's face. "Is this a date?"

I, of course, was going to answer with a simple no. I knew that Sam didn't want us to be more than what we are, but I'm hoping to change her mind. But before I could answer, Sam blurted out "Hell no. I'm just gonna let Tech boy over here treat me to some home cooked food and a nice viewing of sweaty dudes beating the snot out of each other. And maybe some sex." Carly covered her ears at the last part, as if sex was a venomous word.

"Please spare me the details. iCarly starts in 3 hours so just make sure your here." She walked back over to the kitchen and me and Sam left, walking the short distance to my apartment.

"So where's crazy?" She asked, plopping herself down on the couch, placing the bacon on her lap, still going at it.

"She is at some seminar on way to 'better parent your adolescent son.'" I said and she giggled. She giggled? Wow. So, talk about how crazy my mother is and get a giggle from Sam. I've got to keep that in mind. "So, you want tea, coffee, soda? Your choice."

"I'll take a ham sandwich, extra ham with a pickle on the side. And a peppy cola would be nice." I smiled, thankful that I made my mom buy a lot of ham when she went food shopping over.

"Coming right up, Princess Puckett." I looked over at her, catching the glare she was giving me at the mention of that nickname.

**Alright, I'm sorry it's so short ): But this chapter was originally very long, so I cut it in half. The next part will be what happens when the MMA fight ends. (; Any guesses? Suggestions? Criticism? Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and do you think we could get this story to 100 reviews? Just wondering(:**


	9. Chapter 9

After countless ham sandwiches and peppy colas, the fight had ended. Of course throughout the whole thing, when she wasn't eating, she was throwing punches and kicks in the air and occasionally at me. When it ended, though, she started to pick up her phone and put her shoes back on, but I stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, Puckett?"

She gave me a sly smirk but dropped her shoes back to the ground. "I'm gonna go back to Carly's. Do you have a problem with that?" I nodded my head but didn't respond. Instead, I roughly, but not too roughly, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. For a moment she tried pushing me off, I knew she liked being in charge, but it's my turn today. She kissed me back and I pushed her down on couch, pinning her under myself. I moved my lips down to her neck, gently sucking the skin there, surely leaving a mark, but I just don't care right now. "Ooooh Frednub, that feels good." I smirked at the name, even at this intimate moment she was still calling me her stupid nicknames.

"You like that?" I asked, deciding to be brave. I looked at her face and she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"More." She commanded.

"Nope, Princess Puckett. I'm in charge today." I continued to tease her by very very slowly letting my lips travel down to her breasts, gently sucking the exposed skin. I pulled at the bottom of her shirt and she took the hint by pulling it over her head. Without my warning, she literally ripped off her bra. She was so eager that as she was taking it off, the clasp thing in the back ripped off.

"Shit, Benson. See what you made me do?" She practically screamed as she shoved the, now broken, undergarment in my face.

I chuckled and pushed she hand out of my face. "So you want me to stop?" I smirked at her and she shook her head. I grabbed her fully exposed boobs and squeezed getting a pleasurable moan out of her.

Before I knew what she was doing, she had pulled her pants down, along with her boyshort underwear, and threw them both across the room, meeting her shirt. "What's the rush?" I asked, now nibbling on her earlobe.

"No foreplay, let's just do this, nub." I obliged, pulling my shirt off as she worked the button and zipper on my pants. Next thing I knew, her clothes were joined by my pants and, a moment later, my boxers. I tried kissing her, but she stopped me. "Condom?"

Shit, this meant that I had to get up. I groaned and stood up, walking over to my bedroom. "Nice ass, Fredward." I turned around quickly to see her smiling at me.

"Nice boobs, Puckett." She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'Yeah I know, but thanks for reminding me.'

I walked into my room and very quickly ripped the foil and slid the condom on my dick, grabbing another and doing the same. I was becoming a pro at that now. I walked back over to Sam and quickly positioned myself on her and shoving my dick into her with barely any warning. She gave a sharp moan and I felt her fingers dig into me. From the past few times we've done it, I came to find that she likes it rough. I just have to try to contain myself long enough to let her cum this time. But it's getting harder and harder as her fingers dig deeper and deeper and her moans get louder and louder. The fact that I'm making her feel this way is just incredibly sexy. "Oooh Freddie, don't stop. Don't stop, oh my god. I'm close, I'm really close."

My breathing was now shaky as I humped her harder and faster. I knew I was going to lose it in a moment or two, but her body was going limp so I knew she was closer. "FUCK FREDDIE, OH I'M CUMMMMMING!" I felt her body tense up, and because of this, mine did too. I let out a few groans before dropping myself on top of her.

We stayed like that for a moment until we regained our breath. "So how was that? Better?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Hell yes that was better! Who knew you had it in ya, dork." I shook my head but finally pulled myself out of her, squeezing next to her on the couch.

She started to get up, but I stopped her, pulling her arm back. "Come on, Puckett. I know you're exhausted, lay here a while. We'll go back to Carly's in a minute."

She looked at me, confusedly for a moment, but eventually dropped back down, letting her head rest on my chest. We stayed silent for a moment and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She pushed herself closer to me and I let my other hand play with her curls. I looked down at her, and I swear I could see a smile on her face. I could do this forever, I really could. And more importantly, I want to do this forever. I really love her.

"You know," She turned her head to look at me and I let myself smile at her. "You're actually really comfy. Like a pillow. A really comfy pillow."

I chuckled. "Well, in the strangest way, you're actually pretty comfy too."

"How is that strange? You're lucky to have a chick like me in your arms right now, you should be comfy." I smiled at her, I love that she was getting annoyed, yet she still stayed, not moving her position one bit.

"I mean," I paused. I wanted to tell her how I feel right now, but I didn't want to scare her off. I decided to tell her the half truth, leaving out the love part. "What I mean is that it's comfy. You're comfy. I like how your hair tickles my chest and I can feel your warm breathes. And I'm sure you can hear my heart beating right out of my chest, because that's what happens when you're near me." I felt her tense up a little bit. I really hope she's okay with me saying all of this, it needs to be said.

For a moment I thought it was over, she was going to get up and leave and we would never do this again. We would only see each other in class and during iCarly. Carly would be like the divorcee child and we would take turns seeing her. I would no longer be able to just burst into Carly's apartment unannounced due to the fact that she would always be there. And most importantly, I would miss her. And the few times that I would see her, I'm sure that my heart would break into a million pieces.

But when I realized that she wasn't moving, my heart repaired itself and the pang of pain was gone when I felt herself grip onto me a little tighter. "So you agree that you're lucky?" I looked into her eyes as she said this to me, with that familiar Puckett smirk that I've leaned to love, and I managed to get lost. I realized that even if the previous scenario that just played out in my mind really did happen, I wouldn't let it. Because there is no way in hell that I will ever let myself lose her.

"The luckiest." I whispered to her and I noticed that the smile disappeared from her face, but not in a bad way. Her face looked like she was actually thinking, like she was thinking about the possibility of us actually happening.

Before I knew what was happening, she was getting up. And this time I let her. I could only take this one step at a time. What I have with her is merely precious time, and it's time that I want to take slow. "20 minutes til iCarly, you better get up boy." I sat up and watched as she walked over to our heap of clothing and lifted up her bra. "Damn, this was one of my favorites. Oh well, I guess I'll have to borrow one of Carly's."

I furrowed my eyebrows, deep in thought about that. "Uh, Sam, I don't think Carly's bra will even make it to your nipple."

She looked at me for a moment, looking like she was going to pounce at me and hit me for thinking about her boobs, but then her face lightened and she started laughing as she pulled her shirt on and reached for her pants. "Very true. She like a negative A, it's kind of crazy."

I laughed along with her and when she was done getting dressed tossed me my my clothes, hinting for me to put them on. "Well you're not even close to that. What are you exactly, like a C, D?"

"Are you asking me my bra size, Benson?" I saw her smirk and so I smirked back as I buttoned my jeans an pulled my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, so. I'm curious." I started walking towards my door and she followed.

"Hm, nah. You can just stick with the visuals." I turned around and smiled at her. That's just like her to be difficult. Just another reason why I love her.

**So this chapter's longish. Did you enjoy it? I put a lot of time and effort into this one and I actually really like it. This is when their relationship is starting to bloom and you see Sam stop seeing him as just a sexual adventure. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

"And we're clear. Great show guys, really good." I placed my camera down and snuck a glance at Sam, giving her a smile to which she responded with a glare.

"Thanks." Carly said sweetly, as she always does. This time though, she wasn't looking at me when she said it. This time she was looking at Gibby, biting her bottom lip and sticking out her chest, as best she could. This wasn't just flirting though, it's much more than that.

I put one hand in my pocket and used to other to motion between the two. "What's going on here?" I've barely talked to the both of them since my conversation with Gibby at the Groovie Smoothie, I've obviously missed something.

Carly straightened up and tore her gaze off of him and turned to look at me. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who wants lemonade?" That was her go-to question when she wanted to avoid talking about something.

I was quickly joined by Sam at my side. She put one hand on her hip and let the other drop, very close to mine. I was tempted to just reach out and grab it, it's barely an inch away. I looked at her face and watched as her gaze moved from Carly to Gibby back to Carly. "You guys did it!" She screamed, pulling on my arm to bring me back with her, as far away from the new couple as possible. We stopped moving, but she let her hand stay on my arm. I smiled, but didn't let her know that I knew she was still holding on, she probably didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Sam!" Carly screamed, now grabbing onto Gibby and pulling him towards us. Sam responded by pulling me back again, until we were pushed against the wall. "We're not gonna bite, guys! You don't need to run away from us!" She kept screaming at us until she was so close to Sam that she couldn't walk any farther.

"Ugh stop breathing on me, you're getting mermaid germs on me! Wait-" I looked over at her and saw her eyes widen and for a moment I got scared of what she was going to say. "If you kiss a mermaid you turn into a mermaid! Carly, you're a freaking mermaid!"

I couldn't help but laugh. From the look on Sam's face, she was totally serious about this. She gaze turned from the new 'mermaid' to me. My laughing suddenly stopped, if looks could kill...I'd be dead.

"Sam, I'm not a-" Gibby started, but the death glare adverted from me to him and he instantly stopped talking.

"Gib, just let Sam and Carly talk. If I were you, I would not speak at all." He nodded his head and looked as if he were about to pass out, but he couldn't run away because Carly's hand was still gripped onto his.

I thought Sam was going to freak out of me for speaking, but instead she nodded and said "Sometimes the nerd knows what he's saying." I didn't respond to her, I knew better. But I did smile, it was nice when she said something good about me, even if it was attached to an insult.

"Okay Sam, just listen. First of all, we've gone over this: Gibby is not a mermaid. Mermaids do not exist."

Sam put her finger up to stop her. "You have no proof of that!"

Carly stayed calm, she knew better. "Are you going to let me finish speaking?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but we're discussing the theory of mermaids later." She pulled her hand off of my arm and crossed hers. I instantly missed the feel of her hand on mine.

Carly didn't respond to that, she just rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets, walking away like she always does when she's trying to tell us something. "Anyway, like I was saying, me and Gibby did not do it."

Sam put her hand on her forehead dramatically and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She muttered and I chuckled a little more.

"But..." Carly started, and Sam stared at her, all relief gone. "I would appreciate it if you would stay somewhere else tonight because he is staying over." Sam covered her ears after the words 'stay somewhere else' obviously knowing where the conversation was going.

"Blech spare me the details please!" She screamed and Carly smiled, rolling her eyes. I knew that the argument was over now and I gave a sigh of relief. "Yo Nub I'm staying over tonight, and guess who's sleeping on the couch." She smirked evilly at me and I put my hand on her shoulder.

I took a step closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I don't think either of us are going to be sleeping tonight." And she giggled again. I love that sound, I really do. It's like music to my ears. Pure beauty, just like everything else she does.

"Alright you guys are not doing it in here again, so just start your sleepover early and go across the hall." Carly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nope not yet." Sam stated, glancing over at Gibby. The fear returned to his face. "I wanna have a chat with him."

I laughed, poor Gibby. She's going to do the usual 'hurt her and you're dead' speech on him. Except I imagine it'll be a little more vicious. "Yeah and my mom's home for another 2 hours. Can you picture what she'd do if I walked in with Sam?"

There was a silence in the room until we all started laughing. "She would freak!" Carly shouted in between laughs.

When it died down Sam pulled on Gibby's arm. "We're gonna go to the Groovie Smoothie. If we're not back in an hour, come looking for us, because I most likely killed him." Gibby tried grabbing at the walls screaming "Help me, please don't let her take me!" But me and Carly chuckled and just let them go.

When the door slammed, Carly looked at me with a straight face and said "So how long have you been in love with Sam?"

**Next chapter will be their conversations. Enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, before you read this, I just want to know if anybody is actually reading this story. I mean, I know there's a few people, hence the few reviews I get, but there's nearly 80 people who have this story on alert and I only get like 5 reviews a chapter. Are any of you reading this? Should I not continue anymore? ): **

All was silent in the room after that question. How was I supposed to respond to that? I'd already admitted that I love her, but I can't tell her that. Telling Gibby was one thing, he's so dense sometimes, but when you ask him to keep a secret, he stays loyal to that request. Carly, however, is the complete opposite. And the sad part is she can't even help it. When she knows something that she shouldn't, then consider that secret not-so-secret after that. "Uh um, is your shoe untied? I think you should take care of that."

Carly looked at me confusedly and then down to her shoes and then back up to me, still confused. "Freddie!"

"What?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm wearing heels! They don't have laces!" I looked down and studied her shoes. She was right and now I didn't know what to say. How could I escape this conversation? I did the only thing I thought probable and tried to make a run for it.

She, of course, tried blocking me but I dodged her a few times until she caught me off guard. One second I was trying to get past her, the next she had pinned me down on the ground. "Carly, I don't want to talk about it. Just get off of me please." I asked her nicely.

"And what if I don't?" She asked in what I assume was supposed to be a threatening tone.

"Remember last time? I easily flipped you over. I'm way stronger than you. We can do it that way, or we can be civil about this." She nodded her head and got off of me, quickly running to the door, locking it and than sitting in front of it so I couldn't get out. "You do realize that there is a working elevator in this room that I could easily use."

She looked over at it and than rolled her eyes, obviously upset about the forgotten elevator. "Well, you take that elevator and-and you're fired from iCarly!"

I chuckled a little bit. "Alright then, try and find someone else to do all of the work I do." I started to walk to the elevator, but Carly stopped me just like I knew she would.

"Why can't you just tell me Freddie? I already know. I have known for a long time, just man up and admit it to me!" She screamed and I stayed silent, staring at her and studying her features. She is one beautiful girl. Perfect hair, perfect lips, perfect cheek bones. There's not one flaw in the way she presents herself. But unlike when I was little, I don't get butterflies when I look at her. I don't tense up when she touches me. My palms don't sweat when I look at her. I just feel...normal. I don't know how it happened. Just one day I woke up and I didn't feel romantic towards her anymore. Carly had turned from the girl I was 'in love with' to someone that I viewed as a sister.

I walked away from her and sat on one of the bean bags, joined by her a moment later. "Carly, you can't keep a secret for shit." I told her and she kept a serious face.

"I can keep a secret!" She answered defensively.

"Name one secret that you've kept." She looked around the room as if the answer to the question would be evident by looking at something in here.

"I-I can't tell you because then it won't be a secret anymore." I rolled my eyes. I know this girl like the back of my hand. "Freddie. I swear I will keep this secret. Just tell me!"

I got up off of my bean bag and started pacing the room. "Alright, you want to hear me say it? I love her. I'm in love with Samantha Puckett, the girl who thrives on making my life a miserable living hell! I love her, I love her, I love her! Did I say it enough? Do you want me to say it again?"

She stood up with me and smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Took you long enough." She whispered and I hugged her back, pulling her close to me.

We hugged for about a minute or so and then pulled apart, returning to our positions on the bean bags. We didn't talk for a moment, just sat in a comfortable silence. "Wait, what do you mean you've known for a long time?" I asked and she turned to smile at me.

"Ever since I found out that you guys kissed, I've, like, studied your guys' movements and such towards each other. I see the way that you guys look at each other. The way her insults have gotten increasingly nicer and how you rarely ever insult her. You guys sit insanely close to each other, and it seems like neither of you two even realize this. Why do you think I did freak out about finding out you two were doing the nasty without telling me about it?" She paused and I wasn't sure if she wanted to answer her or not. I thought about the question but had no answer. It was a good question. She freaked out when we just kissed, but then she finds us having sex and just brushes it off? I guess I never really thought about it. I just shrugged my shoulders and let her continue.

"What was happening to you guys was inevitable. So yeah, it hurt when you guys didn't tell me, but not as much as it made me happy. I've known that you guys were meant to be for years now, and now you know, which is a good thing. A great thing. Now we just have to wait for her to realize it." I nodded my head.

"God only knows how long that'll take, if it ever happens."

She put her hand on my shoulder and shot me her million dollar smile. "It'll happen. She'll see it, just give her some time."

I smiled back at her and we returned to our silence until I realized that there was something we had yet to talk about. "So, you and Gibby?"

She smiled at me, and I knew she was about to spill her guts. "Yeah, I know it's weird. He's definitely not my type and I never thought it would end up like this. But he's just...I don't know how to explain this. I guess you can't choose who you want to be with."

I smiled. "Isn't that the truth." She chuckled a little bit. "Gibby is one lucky boy, you know that?" I grabbed her had and squeezed it, and she squeezed back.

"And Sam is one lucky girl." I shook my head, hoping that was true and she would realize it.

"I just have one question." I pulled my hand away from hers and put one finger in the air.

"Ask away."

"How do you fall for Gibby's charm and not mine?" I didn't really care, I was just curious. I chased after her for years and she brushed me off. But Gibby likes her for a couple of weeks and she falls for him? How does he do it?

"Like I said, we can't choose who we want to be with."

**So, good? Bad? Shall I do Gibby and Sam's conversation? Or should I just leave it to your imaginations? Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you read this, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews! They definitely answered my question about whether you guys were reading this or not. And a lot of you wanted to see Sam and Gibby's conversation, but there really were no twists or anything. It was basically how all of you thought it would turn it. I did manage to work the basics of it into this chapter though, so enjoy(:**

I went home after my conversation with Carly, peeking my head through the iCarly studio's door before I left and saying "Don't tell Sam." She agreed, although I'm not quite sure how long that will last. I walked into my apartment to see my mom frantically running around the kitchen, making god only knows what. Probably some gross tofu dish.

"Hey mom." I greeted before walking to my room, but she stopped me.

"Hello baby. Or should I say man?" I wanted to laugh, I really really did, but I knew I shouldn't. My mom said the weirdest things sometimes. I turned to look at my mom, only to see one hand on her hip and the other holding a condom wrapper. My mind reeled, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Wh-whatcha got there?"

You know those cartoons where the characters get so angry that smoke blows out of their ears? I swear that happened. She was raging with anger, her face turning bright red, eyes basically popping out of her skull, nostrils flaring. This is not good. "What do I have here? Fredward Benson! What does it look like I have?" She screamed and walked back to the kitchen, standing behind the island and eying the bar stool in front, hinting for me to sit. I contemplated running to my room and locking the door, but I remembered that she had a key, so that wasn't an option. I knew that I had no choice, I had to have this conversation with her, as much as I was dreading it.

I sat down and waited for her to speak. She had calmed down a bit since I had cooperated. "Freddie, I just want to know why there was a condom wrapper on your floor! Who were you having sex with? Please don't say Carly!"

My face involuntarily scrunched up in disgust. Gross, that's like incest. Three years ago that would not have been the thought running through my brain but...wait, we already discussed this. "No mom, I'm not having sex with Carly."

Without hesitation she replied "Than who?"

I could tell her the truth, but I prefer not to. I mean, honestly what do you think she would say if I told her me and Sam are doing it? So I said the first thought that came to my mind that didn't have to do with sleeping with someone. "I use them when I masturbate."

Her eyes widened as I said this, and if this were a different situation, I would've laughed at the look on her face. But, unfortunately, I just told my mom something that no young boy should ever say to their mothers. She was speechless, which is odd for her when it comes to me. "Oh." Was all she said. Then her phone started to go off, an annoying beep. She flipped it open and then turned back to me. "I have to go to work, we will discuss this later. I'll be back around 9 tomorrow morning." I nodded my head and looked at the door as I waited for her to leave. When she was almost out she peeked back in and gave me a small smile and wave before closing the door. I gave a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

I sat there for a little while, I have no idea how long, until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gibby calling. I chuckled a little bit when I realized he's been out with Sam this entire time and she was probably giving him the death speech. "Hey Gibs, what's up?"

I heard that he was out of breath. "How...do...you...do...it?" He screamed between breathes.

"How do I do what?" I asked in an amused voice.

The was a pause and I'm guessing that he stopped to catch his breath. "She...she's crazy! You wanna know what happened at the Groovie Smoothie?" I was going to answer yes, because, seriously, who wouldn't want to know? But he didn't give me any time to answer, he just kept talking. "We were sitting down, having a civil conversation, when all of a sudden she tackled me! She pinned me to the ground and screamed 'You hurt her and this only gets worse!'

"So of course I told her that I would never hurt her. She nodded and got off me and we enjoyed our smoothies for, oh, all of 30 seconds!"

I couldn't help but laugh at all of this. In between chuckles I asked. "What happened then?"

"I asked her how she felt about you. You know, I got you to realize it, maybe I could do the same for her. It didn't work out that way."

I didn't take any offense to this, because, really why would Sam admit her feelings to Gibby? "And what'd she do to you?"

There was a slight silence as if he were embarrassed, which only made me laugh harder. "She told me never to speak of that again and gave me a Texas wedgie."

"Yeah...that sounds about right." I answered as I laughed, thinking about this. Sam's not the type to just blurt out her feelings, especially when asked. The only person who seems to break through her tough exterior is Carly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Sam holding an overnight bag in her hands. I smiled at her, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I gotta go Gibby, have fun with Carly."

I heard him say something like "Wait, Freddie, I'm not done!" But I hung up before I could let him finish. I opened the door, only to be greeted by Sam pushing past me and walking right to my room. "Nice to see you too." This should be fun.

**The next chapter will be looooooong, don't worry. It's going to be all about Sam and Freddie's night together. Review and tell me what you think(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if there's any mistakes/spelling errors in here. I wrote this at around 3 in the morning on my iPhone. You can thank insomnia for this chapter. Enjoy(:**

I walked into my room to see Sam peeling her shoes off, along with her jacket. "I've got some rules for tonight, Benson."

I nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Puckett."

She smirked at me and walked closer until she was merely a few inches away. "Do you remember when we shared locker 239?" Again, I nodded my head. Oh boy, that was dreadful. I remember walking up to get something out of my-our locker, only to find a sea of people playing rock band there. Not to mention I got in trouble for that, she change the lock combo, conned me into paying her for her half of the locker, and didn't even thank me for saving her life after her mom drove through the window. How could I forget? "Well, that was the first time you called me Princess Puckett. So, it got me thinking-"

"Wait a second," A smirk appeared on my lips as I thought of this. Obviously she'd been thinking about our past. How else would she have remembered that so easily? That's gotta be a good sign, right? "How do you remember that?"

There was a slight pause, but it could've just been the dramatics in my head making this more than it was. "You know mama has a good memory." But that's not true at all. In fact, her memory is so bad, it sort of scares me.

"But, you don't-" She cut me off by punching me in the gut, only to have me fall to the floor. I laid there gripping my stomach, but I wasn't thinking about the pain. The fact that she'd actually hit me to try and make me lose my train of thought about this...it just proves that she really was thinking about our past. Maybe she likes me back?

I pushed the thought aside, just for this moment. I stood up, making sure my body was closer to hers than it was before. She just continued with her 'rules' as if the las 30 seconds had never happened. "So, you called me Princess Puckett and that got me thinking..." She paused and I knew she was only doing this so that she could get a rise out of me. She was deliberately trying to make me think this was more than it was. It's not like she's going to confess her love for me right here, right now. No matter how much I would enjoy that...I know that's what she wants me to think.

"You were thinking? Wow that's new." She rolled her eyes and lightly punched my shoulder, but continued talking.

"Shut up, nub. Anyway, I was thinking that tonight you could be my servant."

I raised my eyebrow, I don't like where this was going. "You're servant?"

She stared at me as if I were the stupidest person to ever walk this earth. "Yeah, I would be the princess. That is what you called me, and princesses have servants. And tonight, you're mine." She gave me an evil smile when she said mine, and I'm not gonna lie, I got a little scared.

"And what do I get out of it?" I asked after I let out a huge gulp.

"Hm..." She put her hand on her chin, basically mimicking that photo I had when we were gonna go to webicon but that psycho trapped us. "I'll do dirty, dirty stuff to you."

She bit her bottom lip seductively and before I knew what I was saying, I let my hormones get the best of me. "Deal."

She smiled successfully. "Good, now go make mama a ham sandwich." I rolled my eyes, but walked to the kitchen and followed her orders. She followed me, sitting in the same stool I sat in not too long ago when I had that uncomfortable chat with my mom. "So, what time does Crazy usually get home?"

I didn't turn to look at her, I just pulled out everything I would need to make this sandwich and started preparing it. "Tomorrow she'll be back around 9, so be prepared to wake up around 8."

"But..." I turned around to see her with a wide smile. "I thought you were gonna keep me up all night."

"That is a definite possibility Princess." Normally she would flinch at the use of the nickname, but this time she didn't. I guess she was just playing along with the roles we were playing right now. We didn't talk as I finished making her sandwich. I brought it to her and she instantly chomped down, an orgasmic look gracing her face. "I guess that's a pretty great sandwich." I said with a smirk.

She nodded, but then saw my smirk. She placed the sandwich down and started talking, with her mouth full of course. "Don't go getting a big head now, Benson." She swallowed her food and then picked the sandwich back up, taking another huge bite.

I watched as she ate her food. It's amazing watching, quite possibly, the most beautiful girl in the world eating like this. The way she took bites way to huge for her mouth made bits and pieces fall out as she chewed. She was so unladylike. But that's just her. And as much as her eating habits disgust me, as I'm sure they would disgust anybody, I still love her.

She finished her sandwich and pushed the plate forward. "You want another?"

She gripped her stomach as if to test if she was still hungry or not. She shook her head. "Maybe in a couple of minutes."

I nodded and chuckled a little bit. But than my conversation with my mom re-popped into my head and I knew I should tell Sam about it, a much as I wanted to avoid it. "So my mom found a condom wrapper on the floor."

For a moment her eyes went wide, as if she were worried about that for a second. But her worry quickly changed to amusement as she broke out in laughter, nearly falling off of the bar stool. "I can only picture it. Crazy obsessive mother finds out her little boy ain't so little anymore." She laughed a little more, obviously loving this.

"Not exactly..." Her laughter stopped completely and she gave me a confused look. Here's the embarrassing part... "I told her I use them when I masturbate."

She was silent for a moment, probably processing the words I just said. But the laughter is sure to come in 5...4...3...2... And there it is. This time though, she fell off of the stool and laid on the floor gripping her stomach, screaming with laughter. "Oh my god, what'd she say?"

I, of course, did not find this amusing in the least. I rolled my eyes, yet continuted to tell her what happened. "She just said that we'd discuss this later." She laughed harder, muttering, 'Haha Benson' over and over again. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

I walked over to the couch and put the TV on, hightening the volume due to the loud laughs Sam was still making. I switched on Galaxy Wars and propped my feet on the coffee table, something my mom never lets me do, and waited for her to finish laughing so she could join me. Truth is, even if I am her 'servant' for tonight, I'm still going to enjoy it. Maybe this could be a little preview into the future. Alright, I'm thinking too much into this again.

A few minutes later, I was joined by Sam. However, she pushed me over, grabbed the remote out of my hand, stole the pillow I was using, and put her feet on my lap, gesturing towards them. "Well..rub." I smiled, not because of the situation, but because of the way she said those lines. It reminded me of our first kiss.

I did as I was told and rubbed her tiny feet as she switched the channel. "Ooh, Knocked Up. My favorite." I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, but she was too engrossed in the movie to notice me.

"Really, your favorite movie's Knocked Up." She nodded her head, without looking at me, of course. "Why?'

This time she turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Well, 3 reasons. 1. I think Jason Segel is insanely sexy. 2. I think it's cute how Seth Rogen's character tries so hard. And 3. It's funny. Do you need any more reasons?"

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p' sound at the end of the word. I watched her stare at the television screen in awe, and decided to actually watch the movie instead of her. I'm guessing it just started because she was just now telling Seth Rogen that she's pregnant.

I laughed at a few parts, but Sam was cracking up through the entire movie. Not to mention, every time this Jason Segel guy came on, she wouldn't let me talk. She said that was an unwritten rule. I didn't bother to question her, I just continued to rub her feet.

When the movie ended, I looked over at her, only to see her rubbing a tear from her eye. I knew better than to let her know I knew she was crying, she'd kill me. So, I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. "So, Jason Segel?" I asked nonchalantly. He's not really the type of guy that girls fawn over, but leave it to Sam to be different.

She sat up and gave me one of her cute little smiles. "Jealous?"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, but decided to be brave and tell her the truth. "Well, maybe a little."

Her smile only widened, and she winked at me. "Well then, mission accomplished."

"Are you flirting with me Puckett?" I practically whispered to her.

She bit her bottom lip, knowing that's my weakness. I was now moving my body on top of hers, hovering above her perfectness. I moved my lips down to kiss her, but she put her hand on my mouth to stop me. "Not so fast, Fredfuck. Tell me who you're dream celebrity is."

It wasn't a question, more of a command. I knew that if I didn't answer, there would be no chance of having sex right now. "Well, she's from the internet, she's a co-host on this popular show called iCarly..."

She cut me off before I could finish. "If you say Carly right now, servant boy, I swear I will chop your dick off in your sleep.

I pulled myself off of her and sat up, grossed out by the thought of that happening. "Ew."

Then she started laughing, again, but sat up with me. "Was that an ew to the dick thing or the Carly thing?"

Without hesitation, I answered her. "A little bit of both."

She smiled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on my lips. "Good answer." I put my hand on her waist and tried to kiss her again, but she stopped me, again. "Not so fast Benson. Answer my question, and do not say me."

Alright now I really had to think. Um, oh I got it. "Emma Stone."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Emma Stone?"

I nodded my head, I had never actually seen any of her movies, except for her small part in Friends With Benefits, but that girl is so awkwardly sexy. "Yeah what's wrong with that?"

She smiled and straddled my hips. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just shocked that you have good taste."

I shrugged my shoulders as best I could with her hands on them. "Well I am sleeping with you."

I saw a sad look form on her face and she took her hands off of me, practically throwing them in the air. "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

She tried getting off of me, but I didn't let her, I just gripped on tighter. "What are you talking about?" I was almost screaming, almost.

"I'm saying that you don't actually think I'm 'good looking' or whatever. You just think my body's good looking." I stared at her in awe before grabbing her hand and pulling her into my bathroom. "What are you doing nub?"

I put my hand over her eyes. "Just shh. Trust me, Puckett." She quieted down and crossed her arms. I led her to the mirror and took my hand off of her eyes. "You can open them now."

I looked at her reflection, mine staring right back. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You brought me here to show my how ugly I am?"

I stared at her through the mirror. "No, just the opposite. Now what I'm about to say isn't very benefity, but just listen to me, because someone has to tell you this." She didn't reply, she just stood there, no emotion written on her face. "This girl in the mirror, she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. For starters, her hair is so perfect. And yeah, it's not straight like every other girl's hair in the world. It's you. The way your hair cascades your perfect face, it's just...stunning." I paused for a moment, taking in all of her features. Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears, but she didn't dare let one drop. That would be too out of character for her, I guess. "You have, quite possibly, the cutest nose ever." She let out a little laugh, which I take as a good sign. "It is! I'm not joking. And your lips are so plump and pink, it's hard not kissing them every time I see you." She gave me a small smile through the mirror. "And last but not least, your eyes. Look at them, take a good look at them. You have the most unique, gorgeous, blindingly blue eyes. I can get lost in them for hours. So next time you get to thinking that you're 'ugly,' just go take a look in the fucking mirror."

I don't curse much, and she knows that. But when I'm passionate about something, I will drop the 'f bomb.' I watched as her smile slightly faded and she looked like she was about to break down crying. I pulled her in for a hug and she quickly wrapped her arms around me. When we pulled away, she shook her head a little bit and then looked down to the floor. "You're right."

I smiled successfully, hopefully that means she'll never have a bad thought about her looks ever again. "So, you see it now?"

She shook her head and look me right in the eye, her voice was a little shaky as she spoke. "No. I mean you're right. That didn't sound very benefity."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew she wanted to be alone. We stood in silence for a moment, I kept my hand on her waist, but her hands were no longer touching me. In fact, she had crossed her arms and had her head facing the ground. I knew it was only a matter of moments until she were to breakdown, and I also knew that I was the last person she would want to see her crying. "I'll tell you what. You take a shower and I'm gonna make us some bacon."

Her face instantly lit up at the sound of bacon. I laughed a little and grabbed her a towel, handing to her. I was about to walk out when her voice stopped me. "Benson." I turned around to face her, hand still on the door knob. "When I get out of this shower, we will not speak of this. You hear me? The past 10 minutes never happened."

I nodded my head. "I hear you, Princess Puckett. Loud and clear."

**Alright, sorry for the corniness. Now, I know that Sam was little out of character, but that was the point of it. I'm trying to show that Freddie's finally starting to break through her tough exterior. The next chapter will be pure fluff, with a little bit of smut(; It will also be pretty long. This chapter's 2500+ words, longest one yet. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and who else thinks Jason Segel is so sexy? I'm so in love with that man...**


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm sorry about the last few chapters. I'm highly disappointed in the route that I took the story. I should've mentioned that there was going to be drug use in there. I was just trying to lighten up the mood of the story and it was a stupid way to do it. So again, I'm sorry. But I've decided to discontinue this story. I just don't really see anyway to come back from this.

I just want to thank all of you though, because this was my most popular story yet. I had over 100 people on alert and each chapter had at least 1500 hits. Look out for more stories by me, I already have a fantastic idea in mind that I'll hopefully get to soon. I also have plenty of ideas for oneshots. And who knows, maybe I'll update Uncomfortable soon(:

So, once again, I'm sorry. And thank you very much.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm soooooo sorry everybody! I just now read all of these reviews. A lot of them were disproving of the fact that I made them smoke weed, and I understand that. That's why I stopped the story. But I read a few that told me to start the story a few chapters back, which is exactly what I'm going to do. I would be pissed if somebody started a story that I loved and then just stopped it out of the blue.

So look out for the next chapter of Friends With Benefits! It should be out either tomorrow or Thursday!


	16. Chapter 16

I was lucky that I stocked up on bacon the other day, much to my mother's disliking. But I had about 3 bags of it and I was prepared to make all of it. She was in the shower for about 20 minutes, so that gave me plenty of time to get all of this bacon cooked. I placed it on a plate and sat on one of the bar stools, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. I also snuck a few pieces of bacon in for myself since I knew that once she spotted it, she would not let me near it. Once I heard the shower stop I quickly shoved the piece of bacon that was in my hand down my throat and backed away from the meat. She came out a moment later, hair drenched and dressed only in her bra and underwear. How could that girl not see her gorgeousness? She's absolutely perfect. "Eyes up, Benson." I gave her a small smile, I'm not even going to deny that I was looking.

She didn't say anything, but just sat down and ate her bacon. She still had a sort of sad expression on her face, even while eating her meat. "You sure you're okay?"

She didn't peel her eyes away from the bacon. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I raised my eyebrows and brought my face closer to hers as best I could from across the island. "Because-"

She stopped eating and brought her finger up to my lips, causing me to stop speaking. "I'm fine because I have no reason not to be. Right, nub?" I just nodded my head. I'm not sure if she realized her beauty or if she was just going with the 'past 10 minutes never happened' thing. Unfortunately, I think it was the latter.

Moments passed in silence as she ate her bacon. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle for myself. "You want anything to drink?"

"Unless it's got alcohol in it, I'll pass." I gave her a confused look and then her eyes met mine. "Joking. Jesus, Benson, don't get your boxers in a bunch." She spoke with her mouth full, just like I expected.

I chuckled a bit to myself and then took the seat next to her, reaching my hand towards her plate. "Can I have-"

"No." She didn't let me finish my question, just batted my hand away and continued to eat. After she finished all the bacon, in record time might I add, she turned to me and put her hand on my arm, slowly running her fingers up and down it, causing goosebumps to form. "So, here's the plan for tonight, nub." I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. "We're gonna go into your room, and I'm going to let you..." She paused, for a dramatic effect, I suppose. "Give me a back massage." She smiled widely as she said this.

I arched my eyebrows a bit. "Really? You're going to let me? What if I say no?"

She suddenly stopped stroking my arm and pulled her hand away from me. "No no no no. There is no choice. You are my servant, remember? That means you do what I say."

I nodded my head. I knew that there was no way to change her mind. She was right, I had no choice. If I didn't do this, it would mean no sex, which would mean me sleeping on the couch and not with her. "Okay, let's go." I said grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her up.

"Nope." She said, wagging her finger in front of my face. "Carry me."

"Really, Sam?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes, no giddy up!" She screamed, as if I were a horse that she was riding. She stood up and I picked her up, bridal style, walking into my room and dropping her gently onto my bed. Since my mom wasn't home and wasn't coming home anytime soon, I didn't feel the need to close my door.

She laid on her back and I was so tempted to ignore her request for a massage and just rip her remaining clothes off, and mine as well, and fucking her brains out, right here, right now. However, I knew there was no way out of it. And besides, maybe it will be fun. Who knows, I've never given a half-naked girl a massage before. "Roll over." She obliged, quickly flipping herself over. I put my knees on either side of her and started rubbing her shoulders, immediately getting a moan out of her.

I stopped and she turned her head over, in an attempt to look at me. "Dude, what up?"

"Sam..." I didn't exactly know how to put it into words without making it embarrassing. She can't moan like that because it turns me on so much, I'm scared I'll blow my load. "You...you can't do that."

She flipped over once again, so we were both now facing each other. "Do what?"

I put my hand on the bridge of my nose, squeezing it gently. "You can't moan like that." I said quietly.

"Why is that, servant boy?" She was now biting her lip, I knew she was doing this purposely.

"Sam, you know why." She nodded a little bit and pulled on my shirt, bringing me closer to her face.

"Tell me why." She said in a voice that was mixed with seduction and control. It was the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

Feeling confident, I leaned closer to her until I was barely an inch from her face and whispered. "How about I show you instead." Without giving her time to respond, I crashed my lips into hers. She immediately responded, wrapping her hands in my hair.

After about a minute of making out like that, she reached down for the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up. I sat up and helped her, quickly ripping it off before returning to my previous position, except this time I was kissing down her neck, reaching my hands behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. This time, she helped me, peeling it off of her and throwing it down with my shirt. I wasted no time before squeezing her boob in my hand and licking the nipple of the other one, getting a low moan out of her. "Ooh that feels good." I smirked, liking the fact that I could make her feel this way. Suddenly, her hands went down to my jeans, and she undid the button and the zipper, pulling them down as I kicked them off.

She sat up, forcing me to stop playing with her boobs. I was sad for a moment, but it quickly surpassed as I realized what she was doing. She reached inside my boxers and pulled out my dick, squeezing it lightly. "Oh god, Sam." She looked up and me and smiled before putting it in her mouth. "Ooh Sam." I put my hand on her head. I tried not to push her, I really did, but it was just instinct I suppose. I pushed her head down more, causing her to fit more of me in her mouth. Suddenly, she had my whole dick in her mouth and hers hands were juggling my balls. "Sam, I'm gonna- You should- I'm..." I came inside her mouth and she actually kept me in there as I did, making this all the more pleasurable.

After I finished, she pulled me out and wiped her mouth a little bit, sitting up so we were now facing each other. "How was that?" She asked, smiling.

"That was...I have no words to describe that." I said, my voice a bit shaky. Her smile got wider. She laid down, pulling me on top of her. I reached down and pulled her panties off, throwing them to the side with the other clothing. I moved my thumb around down there until I found the spot I was looking for: her clit. She let out a sharp gasp as soon as I touched it. I rubbed it harder and she began to dig her nails into my back. I smiled at her as she moaned. I let my thumb continue it's work and reached my pointer finger down to enter her folds. "Oh god, Fredstud. That feels good."

"Nice nickname." She didn't bother to respond, she just continued to moan and I had to try to control myself.

"Oh please fuck me Freddie. Please." She moaned.

I smiled. "Anything for you Princess Puckett." She rolled her eyes and I reached into the drawer on my nightstand. In mere seconds, I opened the condom, put it on, and was once again on top of Sam. "You ready?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm ready! Now come on and fuck me already!" I, of course obliged and pushed myself in her. "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes." She moaned loudly.

I picked up my speed, loving the feel of her tight walls against me. Oh god she feels good. I kept picking up my speed, until I was going as fast as I could go, causing her to scream. "AHH FREDDIE, DON'T STOP." I wanted to scream that I wasn't planning to anytime soon, but the words would not come out of my mouth. All that was on my mind was how good this felt. How much I loved this girl and the way she made me feel. "I'M CUMMING!" The sound of her screaming those words made me cum as well. I tried to keep going, but I couldn't. We both climaxed at the same time and I pulled myself out of her, laying down next to her. "That was good." She said, out of breath.

With all the strength I had, I picked my head up and looked at her. "Good?"

"Alright, amazing." She said with a wave of her hand.

"That's what I thought." I responded in a cocky tone.

"I like going that fast." She said enthusiastically.

"I like how you were screaming." She reached over and hit me a lightly on the chest.

"Yeah, well I loved how you actually allowed me to cum before you. That's twice, you're building up your stamina kid." I laughed a little bit.

"I loved how you were digging your nails into my back. It was very...sexy." I looked over at her and she shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"I know. I love how you were fingering me earlier."

"I know." I copied her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I love how you sucked my dick. Again, very sexy."

"Did I already say I loved how fast you were going? Cause I do."

Once again, I laughed. This girl always made me laugh. "I love you." I blurted out, causing all laughter to stop.

She sat up and stared at me. "You...You what?"

**I'm baaaaaack! Okay so I changed this chapter completely. If you remember, when I wrote this the first time, I included drugs, which did not get a good response and caused many people to stop reading. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

"You love me?" Sam screamed, still sitting up and facing me. My mind, however, hasn't fully digested the fact that I blurted that out and I was at a loss for words. "Explain yourself, Benson! Because I'm really lost right now."

I wanted to speak, I really really did, but it was like I forgot how or something. "I-I..." That was all I could get out, just a stuttered 'I.'

She stared at me in disbelief and I swear, it was as if time stood still. Before I knew what was going on, she was now standing up and gathering her clothes, putting them back on. I still wasn't saying anything, I just sat there pathetically watching her as she made her way to the door.

Before she left, though, she turned back to look at me and said, in a barely audible voice, "You know when you move your mouth words are supposed to come out. When you learn how to properly speak, call me."

And then she was gone. Suddenly my room was empty, but I wasn't just that. It was as if my heart was now empty, too. It sounds dramatic to say, but I don't really care right now. I heard my apartment door slam and just as suddenly as before, I realized that I needed to go after her.

I quickly jumped up and pulled my clothes back on, not bothering to check my reflection in the mirror and ran out of my ran, right out of the door and over to Carly's.

It was barely 9 so I knew there was no chance of waking anybody up, so I didn't bother even trying to be quiet. "Sam! Sam! I know you're here!" I ran into the kitchen, figuring she'd be in there, but she wasn't. I made my way to the stairs, quickly jogging up the first few before being stopped.

"Freddie, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Spencer standing there, his hand gripped firmly on my wrist, not allowing me to go up the stairs anymore, much less go anywhere.

"Is Sam here? I screwed up, I said something that I shouldn't-" Spencer shoved his finger up to my lips, silencing me.

"Freddie. Calm down. No, Sam's not here, but-"

This time, I cut him off. I swatted his hand away from my face and made my way towards the door while screaming "Where is she? I really need to find her."

I was already halfway out of the door when he responded to me. "Her, Carly and Gibby all went to the Groovie Smoothy's, you literally just missed them." I wasted no time, not even bothering to say thank you for his answer. I just slammed the door and ran to the elevator, frivolously pressing the button as if that will make it come faster. I know that in reality it only took about 30 seconds for the elevator to come, but in my mind it felt like an eternity. All I wanted was to fix my mistake and talk to her and I cursed the elevator for making me wait.

Once I heard the 'ding' of it, I walked in, pressing the 'lobby' button, accompanied by the 'door close' button not a second later. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her, but I just need to say something. I don't care if she rejects me or if we stop having sex because of this, I just don't want to lose her. And I know that if I don't speak my mind to her, if I just ignore my impulses, than I will lose her. Why is this elevator going so slow? "Dammit! Can you go any faster?" I screamed, slamming my fists against the back wall.

Once the door opened, I ran out, ignoring the fact that I was barefoot, ignoring Lewburts shrill scream. All that was on my mind was how fast I could run across the street to get to the girl I love so I can explain myself. I ran into the traffic, praying to god no cars would be driving so fast they couldn't stop in time. And then I was there: Standing right in front of the Groovie Smoothy's. Right in front of the place that Sam was in. Right in front of my future. And I was nervous, almost too nervous to go in. Almost being the keyword.

I gripped the handle of the door, wondering why it was a little wet. I realized that it wasn't the door, my palms are just incredibly sweaty. I quickly wiped my hands off on my jeans and opened the door, looking for Sam. I spotted Carly at the counter, so I knew that she had to be in here. "Sam? Sam?" I screamed her name, just as I had in Carly's apartment. This time, however, I wasn't just there with Spencer. This time I was in a crowded place and I had caught everyone's attention. But that didn't matter to me. All that mattered is catching her attention, which I did.

She caught my sight as she made her way to the front of the store, where I was still standing. Her blonde hair bounced lightly as she walked and her blue eyes, although a look of annoyance and anger was in them, sparkled under the lights. She was barely a foot away from me when she stopped walking and put one hand on her hip. "You learn how to speak yet, Benson? Are you ready to explain this to me, because I'm still really confused."

"I'm sorry." I managed to say, causing her boil with anger all the more.

"You're sorry? Really? You tell me that you love me, don't give me any explanation for it, and then come here, all sweaty and barefoot to tell me that you're sorry?" Gasps were heard all around, but I didn't care.

"Yes! I'm sorry that I just blurted it out like that! I wasn't supposed to tell you like that. I was supposed to wait until you felt it too, but I don't care now. Okay? Now that it's out there, all I wanna do is make sure that you don't hate me. I want you to know that I love you so much, but I don't want to lose you because of this."

She was speechless. Exactly how I was before, she was moving her mouth, trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. Suddenly, she muttered a small "I don't believe you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You don't believe me? Really?" She nodded her head, her expression unreadable. "Alright, I guess I just have to prove it to you." I pushed my way past her a bit and walked to an empty table, stepping on one of the stools and making my way up to stand on the table. I looked at her and her eyes were now wide open and glistening, as if a tear was about to fall out. "Sam Puckett. Princess Puckett. Blonde headed demon. You really think I don't love you? I love everything about you. I've seen all of your sides, the nice ones, the evil ones, and even the vulnerable ones. And I still love you. You think you're not good enough, well you're damn wrong. Now, tell me something: If I really didn't love you, do you think I'd be standing on this table, pouring my heart out to you, in a crowded place with crazy iCarly fans who will, no doubt, put this on the internet? I don't care if you reject me, I don't care if I'm just embarrassing myself by doing this, all I care about is that you don't hate me."

Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were now staring down at her shoes. She looked up at me and I noticed her eyes were glistening even more than before. She shook her head and walked over to her table, grabbing her smoothy and making her way towards the door, slamming it behind her. Now it was my turn to be speechless again.

**Alright, a couple of things I wanted to say. I'm glad that you guys like the rewrites, it's definitely a lot different than the original, so I'm glad I didn't lose any readers who liked the previous better than this...if that made any sense at all. **

**Next, I need your opinion: The ending of this story will not mesh good with the title, I don't want to give much away, but I'm just saying that the title will no longer work with the story. I was planning on just doing 2 more chapters for this and then writing a sequel, but I think I might just change the title and continue writing on this story. What do you guys think? **

**The next chapter will finally take you into the brain of Sam Puckett, so be excited! **

**Review and tell me what you think(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have decided not to make a sequel to this. I'm just going to continue writing on this story, even if the title may contradict a bit, that is what they started out as. This chapter is in Sam's POV, enjoy(:**

After the little incident at the Groovie Smoothy, I quickly ran to my house. Normally I would go over to Carly's, but I really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. All I wanted to do was go home and drown myself in ham and peppy cola, hoping that maybe it'll numb this strange pain in my heart. Unfortunately, not even the best food in the world could do that trick. Currently, I was sitting in front of my television, trying to forget about...him. Why did he have to do that? Things were going great before he said...those words. I shook my head. I can't keep thinking about him, I'll just focus on the tv.

For some strange reason, though, my tv was not tuned the new MMA fight. Instead, I found myself engrossed in the movie that was playing on some channel that my mom must've been watching earlier. It was about this girl and this guy who are great friends, but then they have sex and stuff...changes. Eventually they realize that they're meant to be together. What a load of chiz. Just because two people have sex, it does not mean that they're going to fall in love! I mean, plenty of people have random sex all the time. Random meaningless sex, just like I'm having with Freddie. Correction: Was having with Freddie. I was shocked to feel a teardrop roll down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I will not cry.

Suddenly I heard somebody walk into my house and I reached for my baseball bat, grasping it tightly, getting ready to swing. Sometimes my mom's ex-boyfriends like to think that they're allowed to visit after they break up. Oh how wrong they are. A nice swing to the nuts or the stomach teaches them a lesson. I crept into my living room, which was pitch dark. "All right, which one is here now?" I asked bravely.

"Um, Sam. It's me." I recognized the voice as my best friend's and reached for the light switch, putting it on and placing my bat on the kitchen table.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, adverting my eyes from her.

"Were you gonna swing?" I looked up and she was pointing to the bat with a confused look on her face. Carly wasn't one to visit my house very often due to the fact that when my mom is here, she's usually not wearing very much clothes. The entire time we've been friends, she's come over, maybe, 5 times.

"I thought you were one of my mom's ex-boyfriends." I said with a shrug.

She shook her head. "I just came over to...wait a minute. You actually hit people with that bat?" She asked in a horrific tone.

"Well, yeah. I don't want them here." I said matter-of-factly as I walked over to my fridge, pulling out two peppy colas and handing one to Carly.

"Anyway," She played with the tab on the can for a moment. I knew what she was here to say. This chat is inevitable. She's gonna tell me that I need to love him back, because if I don't I'll regret it. If I don't I'll crush him and I can say bye-bye to our friendship and iCarly. "What happened tonight?"

I didn't answer, not really knowing what to say. I leaned against the counter in my kitchen, staring down at my feet. "You tell me."

"All I know is that Freddie told you he loved you, finally, and you left without a word." I shook my head.

"Well he shouldn't have done that! We had a good thing going! And I mean, seriously, friends can have sex without falling in love! I did!" I screamed, plopping my peppy cola on the counter and crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes and a small smirk appeared on her lips. You know, the one when she knows something that A. You're not supposed to know or B. You don't even know that you know. "No you didn't, Sam."

"What are you talking about Shay? Because I'm really lost."

"You are so in love with Freddie. Not just a crush. Not just lust. But love. Real love! And I know you're-" I waved my hand in front of her face, as if that would pull her back into reality.

"Woah there, kid. Calm down." She stared at me confusedly, waiting for me to continue. "I don't love Freddie! I hate the nub!"

She stared for one more moment before walking over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "What would you do if I kissed Freddie?"

I was shocked by the question, to say the least, but I'm not sure what she wanted me to say on this subject. "It already happened! It was weird and it didn't work out."

She shook her head and sat down on one of the chairs, gesturing to the other one. I walked over and sat down, resting my chin in my hands and waiting for her to talk. "New game." Was all she said.

"I didn't realize-"

"Ham or bacon?"I didn't answer, I just stared until she got the point. "You answer with the first thing that comes to your mind."

I nodded. Stupid game, but all right. "I can do that."

"So...Ham or bacon?" She asked again.

"Bacon."

"Action or comedy?"

"Horror." She rolled her eyes.

"Love or lust."

"Love." I said, shocking myself, but obviously not her as her facial expression did not change.

"Final Destination or Saw?"

"Final Destination."

"Gibby or Freddie?"

"Freddie."

"Spencer or Freddie?"

"Freddie."

"Me or Freddie?"

"Freddie." I covered my hand with my mouth, shocked that I just said that. Yes, it's understandable that I would choose him over Gibby and even over Spencer. But over Carly? My best friend in the world? "Wait, that's not true."

"It's fine I'm not hurt." She muttered. "No changing answers, that's the rule. Now quick, without thinking, how does Freddie make you feel?"

"Happy." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes. Wait, no I'm not!" I screamed, but she just smiled at me.

"Yes you are. You looooove him." She sang.

I thought about it. How can I love him and not even know it? I mean sure, I've been feeling stuff, but love? That's ridiculous. But maybe...No I can't! He's Freddie. But...he's Freddie. The same Freddie that I used to steal lunch from. The same Freddie I used to beat into oblivion. The same Freddie I shared my first kiss with. The same Freddie I lost my virginity to. The same Freddie who give me butterflies when he talks and... "I gotta go." I whispered, ignoring her whistles and shouts of success. I had to talk to him.

**So? Good, bad? I sort of rushed the ending, I'm sorry! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Btw, you think you guys can get this story to 290 reviews? I'd love you forever(: Reviews make me happy. Not to mention update faster(;**


	19. Chapter 19

**Who else cried during iLove You? I honestly did not expect them to break up. The entire time they were in the elevator I kept whispering "No no no no, you two love each other!" And then when he finally said it to her, and she said it back, I thought they were going to rethink their decision, but no. They're just staying together for a few hours and that's it. So sad ): **

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of Friends With Benefits, I think you'll all like it(;**

There are three days that I classify as 'The Worst Days Of My Life.' the first is when my father left me. Him and my mother used to yell at each other a lot. Of course, I was way too young to ever think they would split up. I always had this idea in my mind that once you were married and had a baby, you were inextricably bound to one another. I never knew that could change. But one night, after a pretty intense screaming match, my father came into my room and hugged me tightly. He told me he was going to the store and that he'd be right back. It wasn't until the next night that I realized he wouldn't. I haven't talked to him since, I don't keep the cards he sends for my birthday and holidays. I refuse to take the money that he gives. I lost my father.

The second worst day, or week, I guess I should say, is when Sam told everybody that I had never kissed anyone. Of course, there was a happy ending, but that doesn't mean that the pain wasn't there. I couldn't go to school, I couldn't go to rehearsals, I couldn't go anywhere without being teased mercilessly. So, I stopped going out. The only places I ever went to were my apartment, where my mother smothered me day in and day out, and the fire escape.

I always thought of the fire escape as sort of a safe haven. You can get so lost up here, just staring down at the earth below you, hundreds of feet above everyone else. I look down at the people below me, who are so minuscule you could barely tell that they are people, and I just wonder what their story is. I wonder if they're happy or sad or if their dad left them. I wonder where they're going and who they're going to. It's surreal to think that you're just one person, it makes all of your problems seem survivable.

So, that's why I'm up here tonight, on the 3rd worst night of my life. Sitting in my lawn chair with my feet propped up on the railing, my music playing softly behind me made me feel better. But the view of the city made me feel survivable.

I lost her today. There's no other explanation for why she would walk out without speaking, or even looking at me. She hates me. One of my worst fears has become reality. And there's nothing I can do about it. I already tried explaining myself and making myself clear. She didn't go for it. She just watched me make a fool out of myself and then she left.

I heard a small knock and I turned around, only to be faced the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. "Can I?" She asked quietly, and just like the first night she found me out here, I gestured and she sat herself on the window sill. We sat in silence for a few moments. Normally I would've tried to change that, but I didn't want to talk right now. All I wanted to do was pretend that I never said anything about love to her. I just wanted to pretend that this conversation we were about to have, consisting of her rejecting me and never talking to me again, wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

I didn't know what to say to her, but I knew not to say anything that may get her mad. "It's cool."

I thought saying that would be alright, you know? 'It's cool' is agreeing with her, letting her have her way in spite of myself. But it only got her fuming. "Ahh Benson!" She screamed and jumped onto the fire escape with me. Instead of sitting though, she started pacing. I got up and tried to stop her, but she wasn't allowing it. "You can't just forgive me! You're supposed to be mad and embarrassed and hate me! I left you there, standing on a table, confessing your love or whatever for me! I just left and you're not even mad. I apologize and you say 'It's cool.' Why aren't you mad?"

I laughed a little bit, causing her to stop pacing. She stood in front of me with a shocked look on her face. "In case you weren't listening to what I was saying earlier, I don't care if you don't love me back. I just don't want you to hate me, and it seems like you don't, so I feel a lot better. Happy, even." I smiled and walked over to my PearPod, shutting it off and picking it up.

I started making my way into the apartment complex when she stopped me. "What makes you say I don't still hate you?"

I smiled even wider. "Because you just said 'still' hate me." She shrugged her shoulders and I placed my PearPod back down, sitting down on the staircase. "We never hated each other, Sam. There was some major disliking, but never any hate."

She gestured for me to move over, which I did, and a second later she joined me on the staircase. "I guess you're right." Her voice cracked even more, and I knew that I was about to witness her crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and allowed her to bury her face into my chest, not even caring that her make-up was going to get all over my shirt. "God, Freddie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anything, really-"

I cut her off. "It's all right, Puckett. I thought we already established this. So what if you don't love me back, I'm just glad you don't hate me." I rubbed small circles on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

Suddenly, she looked up at me, mascara rolling down her cheeks slightly. "I never said that I don't love you back."

I didn't know what to do or say. I just know that my heart swelled up so much, I thought it was going to burst. Those words just made me so happy. So happy, I think I'm going to have to rethink the 3rd worst day of my life. "What?" I whispered, trying not to seem too eager.

"I didn't realize it before, but Carly helped me see it. I don't know how long I've felt like this. And I could've tried ignoring it, but I don't think it's going away anytime soon." I smiled at her, and a second later she returned it, smiling wider than I've ever seen her smile before.

I leaned down, and she leaned up and then our lips met. Every feeling of love and lust and disliking that has ever come between us was jumbled into this kiss. And sure, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best kiss we've ever had, much as, I'm sure, it will be the best kiss I will ever have. When we pulled away, we stared at each other, smiles not leaving our faces. "I just have one question."

Her smiled lowered a bit, as if she was scared of what I was about to ask her. "Shoot."

"How'd you know I was out here? I didn't tell anyone."

Her wide smile returned and she pulled herself up a bit so that our faces we right in front of each other. "Because, believe it or not, I know you. And I know that whenever you're feeling shitty, you come up here." I barely let her finish before slamming my lips into hers. It was nice to have somebody who actually loves you so much, that they know who you are and what you like. God, I love this girl.

**Don't worrrrry, this story is not done yet. Like I said in the previous chapter, I've decided to keep writing on this story, and not make a sequel. So, I plan on giving you guys plenty of new chapters! Review and tell me what you think(:**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm baaaaaack! I was just looking through all of my fanfictions, and I read this over last night. There is so much more I can do with this story. So I'm going to recontinue this story. Look out for a new chapter in the next day or two(:


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I said it would only take a day or two, I'm so so so so sorry! I've been so caught up in writing my New Girl fanfiction and I've also been rewatching all of the One Tree Hill episodes, so I haven't had time to do this. But it was promised, so here it is! Enjoy(: Oh! And by the way, this is basically a recap chapter, explaining everything that has happened in the past 3 months, leading up to one shocking cliffhanger! **

It's been 3 months since me and Sam have officially been together. Summer is over and we're now back in school. Junior year. When the people at school found out about us it got a little crazy. Like the fan war that happened at webicon last year. The school was divided in half: Those who wanted me and Carly to get together, were pretty angry at me and Sam, but they were very nice to Carly, telling her that she'll get her chance someday. She laughed in all of their faces, telling them that she was with Gibby and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Those that wanted Sam and I together, well, they were so happy, they felt the need to tell us how cute we are together every single time they saw us in the hallway. Both sides were annoying the hell out of us.

It was even worse when we told the world about us, although it seemed that the majority of the fans liked us together, there was still some that like 'Creddie' better. Our ratings went down a little bit, but it was nothing drastic. It just proved that there were some idiots who weren't watching for the comedy. They didn't deserve to watch anyway, as Sam had said. But we still get comments from the Seddie haters asking when it was okay to watch again. It took all of Sam's willpower not to hunt them down and kill them in their sleep. I know that for sure.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sam shouted one day as she walked into Carly's apartment, startling Spencer, Gibby and Carly who were all on the couch. I was at the island on the computer, but she had texted me before coming over, so I knew that she was on her way over, I just forgot to let the others know.

"Oh my god, Sam! You scared the hell out of us!" Carly screamed and Gibby and Spencer nodded their heads frivolously.

"Sorry, I don't know why though, since I'm like always here." She shouted back, walking over to me and sitting on the bar stool next to mine.

"Well lately you've been barging into Freddie's instead of my place, so it's been a while." She yelled back, Gibby and Spencer still looking a little scared.

I just sat at my bar stool and enjoyed the Carly-Sam banter. I wonder if this is how Carly used to feel when Sam and I argued. Not that we don't anymore, because, trust me, we do. But it's different now. Instead of ending with a slap, it ends with a kiss. Our arguments don't last as long, either. One look in her eyes and I'm ready to give up my side and let her win. "Well, you can't blame me. Anyway, I can't take all of these glares I'm getting. They're almost worse than the praise I've been getting. It's been a month since me and Freddie have told everyone, when will they get used to it?" She practically screamed.

"Get used to it, they're still not used to me and Carly together, which was a much bigger deal than you guys. They're confuzzled." Gibby said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't ask you Merman!" She screamed at him, I could see that his advice made her even angrier. I reached over and grabbed her hand, and saw the slightest smile come across her face, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. She didn't like the PDA, even around everyone else that she loved. A kiss here and there would happen, and that made me feel so special, but it was also very rare.

"I am not a Merman!" He screamed back, and Carly just grabbed onto his arm to make him calm down. Spencer was staying quiet, though. He's told me before that he was a Seddie shipper. My guess is that he doesn't want to say anything on the topic because he doesn't want to say something that will make Sam angry at me.

I took a tighter grip on her hand and pulled her up, dragging her over to my apartment. "We'll be back." I shouted to them, but they didn't need an explanation. Sam didn't even say anything about this, which kind of shocked me, but I wasn't about to ask her about why she was being so quiet.

When we got to my apartment I pulled her right into my room, not wanting to hear my mother, since she wasn't the biggest fan of Sam. She sat down on my bed and I stood in front of her, waiting for her to talk. "Freddie, I don't know if I can do this anymore." She practically whispered.

I felt a large pang in my heart, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "Sam, I don't believe that for a second. You've never let people get to you before, so why now?" I asked her, a slight smile on my face.

"Because they're annoying the shit out of me!" She screamed, standing up.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, not letting her go anywhere. "Ignore them." I whispered in her ear. "I love you. You love me. We can't let annoying people get in the way of our love story." She didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around me, allowing me to pull her in tighter, as close as possible. He silence frightened me, but then I remembered that she's still not used to this vulnerability, so I ignored it. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I whispered over and over again in her ear.

00000000000

A couple of weeks ago, my mom warmed up to the idea of me and Sam. It only took about 2 and a half months, which kind of shocked me. I thought it would take a lifetime. My mother has never really liked Sam to begin with. She didn't want us to be friends, much less in the same room as each other. She's always seen her as a bad influence to me. But one night she pulled me aside in the kitchen and told me that she saw us together and she believed it now. Apparently, she'd been spying on us to try and prove that she was just using me. But she explained to me that she saw her hugging me on the anniversary of my father leaving, a day that I always cry. I try to tell myself not to cry, not to let my ass of a father get to me. But I always do. He always does.

She while I was crying on the fire escape, Sam had found me. We didn't say anything to each other, she just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder for as long as I wanted to.

"I can see that she loves you, Freddiebear. Go be happy." My mom said to me as she hugged me. I smiled. I didn't need her permission, but it felt good to see her finally accepting it.

00000000000

She's made a habit of sneaking over to my apartment late at night and sleeping with me. Not sex, well, not always sex. Most of the time, she just comes in and we sleep. It always amazes me how sweet she is when she doesn't even try. Every night it happens, I hold onto her as tight as I can, not wanting to even risk her leaving my side. Tonight, she came in as she always does, and cuddled right up to my side and I felt different. A better different. I never wanted her to leave my side. I want her to sleep with me every night for the rest of our lives. "Sam." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She responded sleepily.

"I love you."

She gave a little giggle, she giggle that I love so much. "I love you too."

I sat up to get a better look at her. I was hovering over top her, and staring down at her made me even more sure of how I feel. "I love you so much and I never want to leave you. I never want you to leave me. So marry me. I want to be like this forever."

**So? Shocked? Like I said, I've been rewatching One Tree Hill, if you've ever seen it, you'll know that Nathan and Haley got married at 16. But no worries, I'm not going to copy their relationship, it's going to be very very different. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
